Star Wars Rebels: Galactic Crysis
by James S-310
Summary: Btw, this was intended to be a crossover (details inside) : Set during season 2, Ezra makes the decision to save his friends from the hands of Darth Vader but at the cost of being captured. Now the dark lord has plans for him to be a test subject in the creation of a new imperial weapon. Please read and review (It's my first SWR story) and also it contains EzraXSabine.
1. A sacrifice

**Star Wars Rebels: Galactic Crysis**

 **(A/N: Basically this is supposed to be a crossover between Star Wars Rebels and one of my favorite games. But I'm placing it here to see how many reviews it can get. If I get a good amount, I promise I'll move this story to the crossover section)**

Now that Lothal has been sieged by the Empire, the Rebels have been forced to flee the planet and join the other cells across the galaxy. As for the Empire, dealing with the Rebels was a matter that they were taking care of, but a scientific division has been tasked with special orders that were allowed by the Emperor himself. They had to create a weapon far more powerful than any other before to crush the rebel scum once and for all.

Back on an imperial station, the scientists have found results of their work as agent Kallus entered the laboratory alongside two Stormtroopers.

-"Well, gentlemen. I hope you have something now, for your sake." Kallus demanded with a threating tone.

-"Oh yes, agent Kallus. We've found results to create our 'Battle Armor Perfected' and this time it can work. We only require tests subjects to make sure of our results." The main scientist affirmed and Kallus ordered the Stormtroopers to leave the lab.

-"Very well. I shall see that you are provided with what you need. Continue your work." Kallus said and he exited the lab.

-"Alright, continue with the schematics and prepare for phase two of _Project Nanosuit_." The main scientist ordered.

Meanwhile, the Lothal rebels received info from Ahsoka/Fulcrum. The Empire has found the data about the locations of many rebel bases hidden across the galaxy.

On the Ghost, everyone gathered on the cockpit, while Hera was setting the coordinates, Kanan was informing the mission to the rest of the crew.

-"Okay everyone. We received Intel that the Empire possesses the data on the mines of Kessel. If we're going to retrieve the data Ahsoka told us to get. We're going to split in groups of three: One group will take care of the imperial communications and systems while the other hacks into their server and retrieve the data. Understood?" Kanan said.

-"Do we know how many bucket heads are in that station?" Zeb asked.

-"As far as we know, it's only a standard number of Stormtroopers. Alright, get ready. We'll arrive in ten minutes." Kanan said and he left to prepare for the mission as did Zeb. Sabine was on her way to find her weapons when she noticed that Ezra had not say anything during the mission's debrief. In fact, since he didn't say anything since Lothal was sieged by the Empire.

-"Hey, Ezra…are you ok?" Sabine asked snapping Ezra out of his thoughts.

-"Huh? What? Uh…yeah, I'm fine. Nothing to worry about." Ezra simply said while making a nervous laugh and then he left. Sabine only stared at the corridor which he left.

-"It's still hard for him." Hera said, causing Sabine to turn around and face her.

-"You mean…" Sabine said softly.

-"Yeah, watching his home planet being enslaved, the very town where he grew up being burned to the ground. I can say he will get it over with, but it may take some time." Hera applied.

-"Well, for the good of all of us. He better get it over with when we'll be on the mission." Sabine said as she was placing her helmet in her head.

When the Ghost arrived at the imperial station, Hera activated the newest invention added to the ship. It was a cloaking device which would allow them to sneak near the station without being detected. However, it could only last 20 minutes. So if they were going to retrieve their objective, they needed to be fast.

Hera landed the Ghost in one of the station's docking bays and then the groups split up. Kanan, Hera and Zeb headed towards the station's security and maintenance area while Ezra, Sabine and Chopper headed for the computer system.

-"Okay, Specter 4. Find the station's power system and shut it down. Their backup generators will kick in but they won't have the security in their servers." Hera informed and Zeb found the power switch and turned the power off. When the backup generator started, Hera saw through the security cameras many Stormtroopers started to head towards them.

-"Specter 1, block their way." Hera said and Kanan used the Force to block the gates.

-"Okay, Specters 3, 5 and 6. This is Specter 1. You're clear to proceed." Kanan said through his comms.

 _-"Roger that, Specter 1. Specter 5 out."_

Meanwhile Sabine charged her blasters, while Ezra did the same with his Lightsaber.

-"You ready, kid?" Sabine asked.

-"I dunno. Are you?" Ezra replied and Sabine only smirked beneath her helmet. When they entered the computer room, Ezra stunned the two officers inside.

-"Nice work. Now let's find that data. Specter 3, hack into this." Sabine said while Chopper's reply was his usual beep noises. After five minutes Chopper was still trying to find the data.

-"Well?" Ezra asked sounding impatient but Chopper replied with loud beeps.

-"What?! What do you mean there is no data?!" Sabine yelled and Chopper kept beeping.

-"Blast it. Specter 1, this is Specter 6. There's no data…it was all a trap." Ezra said.

 _-"Darn! Okay. Everyone, back to the ship. Move!"_

So the Lothal Rebels gathered back in the docking bay.

-"I knew there was something odd with this mission!" Zeb yelled as Hera and Chopper entered the Ghost. But when Ezra was about to enter he froze, he felt something through the Force.

-"Kanan…" Ezra whispered and his master felt that too.

-"Oh no…" Kanan said. Both of them knew what this presence through the Force was. It was from the man Ezra was hoping not to see so soon. Before anyone could act, a deep breathing sound invaded the room.

 _Kussssssssh kaaaaaaaah_

Ezra and Kanan looked back as Darth Vader stood there. When he ignited his lightsaber, Ezra felt that uneasy feeling back on Lothal strike him again.

-"You fools have fell into our trap out of your desperation." Vader said as he started to approach to the rebels slowly, Ezra and Kanan activated their lightsabers while Sabine and Zeb aimed their weapons at the dark lord.

-"Come now, rebel scums. I will relieve you of your burden." Vader said and Zeb and Sabine started to shoot at him but Vader only raised one hand in front of their shots and they were deflected by the Force. Then he pushed the Lasat and the Mandalorian aside. Leaving him to face the Jedi and his Padawan.

Kanan started to duel Vader but after many blocks, Vader pushed Kanan aside and he started to approach to Ezra.

-"No…not again." Ezra thought. Everything was happening exactly how it happened when he and the rest of the crew had to leave Lothal. He couldn't let that happen again.

-"I can sense your fear, young one." Vader declared as he raised his lightsaber, before he could hit the padawan. His red lightsaber was blocked by Ezra's blue lightsaber.

-"Perhaps, but I won't let that stop me this time!" Ezra shouted and he started to land many offensive attacks to Vader, who was blocking them easily.

-"You have potential, boy. But you lack discipline." Vader said as he pushed Ezra against the Ghost's exterior. When he got up he was about to strike Vader again but Sabine started to shoot at Vader, though none of her shots landed on him since he was deflecting them with his lightsaber.

-"I had enough of your interference." Vader said as he started to choke Sabine with the Force and pulled her closer to him and he was raising his lightsaber to strike her down.

-"NO!" Ezra yelled and he made a huge Force push and send Vader fly away. Then he approached Sabine to see if she was okay.

-"Sabine, are you okay?" Ezra asked concerned.

-"Yeah, thanks for the save." Sabine said.

-"Okay, let's get Kanan and Zeb and leave this place." Ezra said as he helped Kanan get up and get into the Ghost while Sabine helped Zeb, when they were aboard the ship was ready to leave but it wouldn't move. That's when Ezra looked back at the docking bay where Vader was standing and keeping the Ghost from escaping.

-"This is not over yet." Vader said as he slowly started to close his hand, breaking the hull of the Ghost piece by piece. Ezra knew this was bad, and Kanan was still too weak to fight Vader…there was no other choice. If the Ghost crew could escape, then there was only one option.

-"Sabine, take care of Kanan and Zeb, alright?" Ezra pleaded.

-"What?" Sabine asked but the only thing she could see was Ezra's sad look.

-"No, no there's no way I'm letting you do that." Sabine said.

-"There's no choice." Ezra replied.

-"You can't fight him by yourself!" Sabine shouted, trying to make him reconsider what he was thinking.

-"No, I can't. But I can get you guys an open window…I'm so sorry." Ezra said as he jumped out of the Ghost and pushed Vader with the Force again, making him loose his grip to the Ghost.

-"Specter 2, this is Specter 6. We're ready! Let's get out of here!" Ezra said.

 _-"Roger that! Here we go!"_

Then Ezra looked at the Ghost seconds before it left the hangar and he saw Sabine before the ship's door got closed.

-"Ezra, No!" Sabine screamed but the Ghost had already left the hangar and entered hyperspace.

-"I'm sorry, guys." Ezra said as he dropped his communicator on the ground and stomp in it. He knew this was a battle he couldn't win and if he was to die here, he wouldn't let the Empire trace his friends through his communicator.

-"You are a complete fool, young one. You doomed yourself by staying behind." Vader mocked as he got started to attack Ezra, who was blocking every hit from the dark lord.

-"Perhaps, but you never got them, did ya? No, they're safe. And that's all that matters to me." Ezra said as he jumped away from Vader. But the dark lord used the Force to push aside the boy's lightsaber and started to choke him and threw him against the docking bays. After several hits, Ezra was now fighting to stay conscious.

-"You allowed your master to deceive you, making you believe that you can be a Jedi. It would be a pity to let the power within you be wasted as a Jedi, you could do much more on the dark side." Vader said as he pushed Ezra against the wall once again, knocking him out cold. Then many Stormtroopers arrived at the hangar.

-"My lord, are you hurt?" The commander asked.

-"No, take him to the holding cells. And contact the star destroyer. It is time for me to leave." Vader said as he walked away from the hangar.

Meanwhile back on the Ghost. Hera left the ship in auto-pilot and went to check on the rest of the crew, then Kanan and Zeb started to wake up.

-"Ow, that hurts." Zeb said.

-"Well, at least we made it out of the station." Kanan said as he was getting up, he looked around and saw Sabine kneeled on the floor without her helmet.

-"Sabine. Where's Ezra?"Kanan asked but when Sabine got up and turned around to face him, he notice a trail of tears beneath her eyes.

-"He…" Sabine started but she couldn't continue. Kanan and Zeb were already getting worried and so was Hera, who just arrived there.

-"Sabine. What happened to Ezra?" Hera asked the Mandalorian but she was sobbing a little.

-"He…he stayed to face Vader." Sabine said and everyone's expression turned into shock.

-"What?! He's gonna die!" Kanan shouted.

-"But how did he stayed behind? I thought he was in here with you." Hera said.

-"He was, but before we managed to leave…he jumped out and gave us the time to escape." Sabine said.

-"Damn it, kid." Zeb said as he slammed his fist into the wall.

-"I'm sorry, Kanan. I tried to…" Sabine started but Kanan cut her off.

-"No, don't be. If Vader knows that Ezra has a great connection with the Force, then he will probably have him trapped in a cell. We need to regroup with the others and plan a rescue for him. Hera, contact Ahsoka and tell her to give us the coordinates." Kanan said.

-"I'm on it." Hera said as she headed for the cockpit while everyone headed to their rooms, Sabine looked back at the bed where Ezra used to sleep.

-"Don't worry, Ezra. We'll save you." Sabine said softly before she closed the door of her room.

Meanwhile, back at the star destroyer. Vader established contact with agent Kallus.

 _-"My lord."_ Kallus greeted.

-"Agent Kallus, what news do we have on the new project?" Vader asked.

 _-"The science team has already created the suit, but the test subjects we delivered had not become compatible with it."_ Kallus informed. Darth Vader stood there and soon a thinking reached his mind.

-"Very well. Keep providing the test subjects, but I will send one in particular myself." Vader said.

 _-"Yes, my lord."_ Kallus said before the transmission ended. Then in one of the holding cells of the star destroyer, Ezra was sitting there and he tried to establish contact with Kanan through their bond with the Force, but before he could get any results. The door of his cell opened and Vader stepped in alongside two Stromtroopers.

-"Let me guess. This is the part where you convince me to join the dark side, right?" Ezra said in a mocking tone.

-"No, you will join the dark side eventually. But for now, there is another use for you…you must feel grateful, boy. For you are about to be part of the Project _Nanosuit._ "

 **To be continued…**


	2. Codename: The Prophet

**Chapter 2: Codename "The Prophet"**

It has been one year since the incident in the imperial station. The Lothal Rebels made several exhausting searches in order to find their youngest member. But every lead they gained turn out to be fruitless. Kanan couldn't believe that it has become a year since he lost his padawan, who he grew to see as his son, but now the fight against the Empire has grown to the chance to win many battles and cripple the Emperor's tyrant reign. He had to win this war…in honor for his padawan and, the old Republic and the Jedi Order.

Hera missed Ezra a lot, the boy had spent a long time with them that she started to see him as her own son. He was always there to cheer everyone up. Even that it has been a year since Ahsoka listed him as M.I.A. Hera was determinate to find him.

Zeb and Chopper always thought that a good time without Ezra around would've been good, but they just couldn't believe that anymore. Ezra became like Zeb's little brother, always arguing, making pranks at each other and always having each other's backs. As for Chopper, he missed Ezra since it was funnier to shock him. But that being a small reason, the astro-droid grew to care for him.

Everyone missed him, but the ones that suffered the most were Kanan and Sabine, she more than anyone. While she always saw Ezra as an annoying brat who always kept flirting with her, she noticed how he started to mature by the pass of time. She started to like to hang out with him and she even started to care more for him. But now with him gone for a year now, she still wants to believe he's alive somewhere, that he's fighting any torture the Empire is making him suffer.

The Mandalorian wondered, why did it hurt her so much when she saw him leave the Ghost, to sacrifice himself for them? It hurts, of course. But not into a big emotional level like the one she's experiencing now. This suffering has made her realize some facts: Even though Ezra had mature he was still flirting with her…but he did much more. Always keeping her safe, making a compliment of her art and much more. He did so much for her and her repay was merely smirks. After a long time of thinking. She knew why it hurt so much. As corny as it sounds, as much as she wants to believe is only because she misses him…she confessed the truth to herself. She loved Ezra. And now, without him, it was a tough business.

Not allowing herself to cry, she got up from her bed and started to paint her wall, after three minutes of non-stopping art, her next work was done. It was the symbol of the Empire, broken in half as the Phoenix symbol of the rebels stood between the fractured imperial symbol. And the phoenix's color was a dark blue. This piece of art was her way to honor Ezra. And a reminder to keep her search for him.

The next day, the Ghost crew had a new mission that took them into Ord Mantell. They needed to make a distraction for the Empire while Ahsoka's strike force attacked an imperial weapon factory. It should be easy to make a distraction since today was Empire's day, also Ezra's birthday. When they descended on the atmosphere and landed in one of the docking bays, Hera and Chopper would stay at the Ghost while Zeb, Sabine and Kanan were going to create the distraction, while Chopper, Zeb and Kanan looked the same, Sabine had changed her hair color to a mix of blue and green, she never said why she did that. As they approached the crowded streets, Sabine took the rooftops to have a good sight of the targets while Kanan and Zeb mixed into the crow.

As for the imperials. They were making their celebrating march showing their infantry and their vehicles. Before the rebels could act, agent Kallus stood in the middle ready to give a speech which interested the rebels.

-"People of Ord Mantell. Once again we are all gathered here to celebrate another year of order, protection and efficiency! Despite having encounter many rebel cells that caused chaos in our peaceful order, the rebels who caused the horrendous chaos on Lothal! The rebels who killed Minister Maketh Tua! We shall not allow them to keep their chaotic actions. Now the greatest minds of the Empire had created a weapon that the rebels will never defeat. Ladies and gentlemen…I give you, The Nanosuit!" Kallus said and then a curtain above a platform fell, revealing a black combat suit with a red visor **(A/N: The suit design is the one in the story's cover, just imagine it in full version)**

-"This new piece of equipment is also called the 'Battle Armor Perfected' its potential amplifies the strength and speed of anyone who wears it, also it possesses abilities that it will be shown tonight. Please welcome the genius behind this fine piece of armor, she accomplished the key to the Empire's victory. Dr. Maisa Kothy." Kallus said and Dr. Kothy entered the stage. She was a human with a long brown hair and she wore an imperial medic uniform. As she entered the stage, one of the imperial walkers aimed at the person wearing the Nanosuit.

-"Thank you, agent Kallus. This suit possesses what we call Maximum Armor: Its energy is diverted to tightening of the suit's outer weave, increasing density and thus enabling deflection of oncoming high-speed projectiles." Dr. Kothy explained as the Nanosuit started to glow with a cyan energy around it and a robotic voice was heard coming from the suit.

 _Maximum Armor_

Then the imperial walker shoot a laser blast but it bounced on the user's shoulder and it was deflected towards the sky. Everyone cheered at this.

-"It also possesses an incredible stealth: The suits' surface dynamically scans the surrounding area and modifies its skin color to match in real-time, cloaking the user in addition to trapping most vibrations produced by movement." Dr. Kothy explained again and the suit turned invisible.

 _Cloak Engaged_

Everyone gasped at this and soon the Nanosuit's user appeared on top of an imperial walker, everyone clapped at this and then he jumped down to the ground. Then a screen in one of the buildings was turned on revealing the point of view from the Nanosuit.

-"Now we're looking from the user's view inside the suit. As you can see, the visor contains the standards of a radar, weapon status and energy and vital bars. But that is barely an introduction for it, my friends. The user can pick out items of importance, such as corpses, weapons, ammo, conduits, consoles, objective points and the like, and scan them for details, as well as 'tag' enemies to track them as they traverse the environment. And also, it possesses what we call the Nanovision: By using energy at approximately the same rate as when cloaked and standing still, this effectively works as both Thermal and Night vision. When activated, everything turns greyscale, save for heat sources, which turn the same color they would with standard thermal vision." Dr. Kothy explained once again and everyone could see everything he said.

 _Nanovision Enabled._

Then everything looked like in heat vision in the screen.

The Lothal rebels had to admit it, they were horrified by this new creation the Empire did. If this thing was really going against them, they wouldn't last long.

-"Okay, Specter 5. Place the detonators, we're getting out of here and luckily we'll be able to destroy that thing." Kanan said.

 _-"You got it."_ Sabine replied and she placed some explosives in fuel tanks near the parked TIE fighters.

 _-"Specter 1, this is Specter 5. Everything's a go. Let's get out of here."_ Sabine informed.

-"Roger that." Kanan said and then he and Zeb started to leave the area while Dr. Kothy kept speaking.

-"This is merely a prototype, folks. But you may now know him as the Nanosuit subject 0116, or by his code name: 'The Prophet'! " After she introduced _The Prophet_ , Sabine's explosives exploded causing panic in the streets and many Stormtroopers scattering around searching for the rebels.

-"Darn it! They shall not escape again! Deploy the Prophet!" Kallus ordered and the Prophet turned invisible and left to find the rebels.

-"Alright, let's head back to the Ghost!" Kanan ordered as he and Zeb were on their way, they met up with Sabine.

-"Let's just hope that Ahsoka's forces can do their part!" Sabine said as they kept running until the Prophet appeared in front of them.

-"Oh, Karabast!" Zeb exclaimed as he used his signature weapon.

Sabine couldn't explain, but even if the suits helmet hid the face of its user, she could tell that he had a cold expression towards them.

Zeb roared at him while he charged against him but the prophet only slapped him away. The Lasat got up and started to shoot his rifle against the Prophet but the shots were bouncing away from him, that's when he remembered what Dr. Kothy said about the Nanosuit.

 _Maximum Armor_

-"How are we gonna pass this guy?" Sabine asked and Kanan armed his lightsaber.

-"Guess there's no choice." Kanan said as he ignited his weapon and charged against the Empire's new weapon. The Jedi's attacks were in vain for the Prophet was easily dodging the slices of the lightsaber and then he kicked Kanan in the stomach and step back and became invisible.

 _Cloak Engaged_

-"He's not going to hide that easily." Kanan thought as he used the Force to find Prophet's presence, but there was nothing. How could he not find him through the Force? Was the Prophet a robot? Before he could figure something out, the Jedi turned around and saw the Prophet standing there. But before he was able to do anything, Sabine noticed an EMP grenade hanging in the Prophet's utility belt. Then she shot at the EMP grenade making it go off and it produced a failure in the Nanosuit's systems, stunning the Prophet and giving the rebels enough time to get away from him.

-"Blast it! That guy is creepy." Zeb exclaimed as he and the rest of his team headed to the Ghost.

-"You're telling me. When he looked at us, it was so cold. Even when I couldn't see his face." Sabine said.

-"And I couldn't feel his presence through the Force. It was like…if he wasn't a living being." Kanan said and then they entered the Ghost and it left the planet. Once they were away from the atmosphere, they were intercepted by an imperial star destroyer.

-"That doesn't look good." Sabine said as she took off her helmet and Chopper beeped at the sight of the cruiser.

-"Hera…" Zeb said worried.

-"I'm trying to get into hyperspace, but the boosters are still reloading." Hera explained as the cruiser had them locked for a laser cannon.

-"Karabast, this is not good at all!" Zeb exclaimed but the cruiser never shot and the Ghost's boosters were fully loaded, and the rebels left into the hyperspace. Once they were away, Kanan sat in the co-pilot seat and sighed in relief.

-"Phew, that was so close." Kanan said and Hera activated the auto-pilot controls.

-"Yeah, I just wonder why that star destroyer didn't shoot at us." Sabine said and Chopper came rushing to the cockpit beeping loudly.

-"You all think there was a problem with their fire system?" Zeb asked and Chopper kept beeping.

-"I don't really know." Sabine replied and Chopper beeped louder this time.

-"Chopper! Calm down! What is it?!" Hera asked and Chopper beeped again.

-"What? What are you talking about?" Hera asked him again.

 _ **-"He's talking about me."**_

That voice almost made the rebels jump in fear, they looked behind Chopper and the Prophet disengaged his cloaking mode, revealing himself. The rebels aimed their weapons at him but he didn't even raised his hands in surrender, he just stood there.

 _ **-"Is that how you all thank me for saving your lives?"**_ Prophet asked.

-"What are you talking about?! You were about to destroy us!" Zeb yelled.

 _ **-"No, I wasn't. It was merely a distraction for Kallus and the Stormtroopers. What I did, was to hack into the star destroyer's systems and disabled their firing system, therefor allowing all of you to escape."**_ Prophet said but none of the rebels wanted to believe him.

-"Really? You let us escape so you could sneak into our ship and eliminate us?" Hera said.

 _ **-"As convenient as that sounds, no. You see, I want the Empire to know that me, their so called perfected weapon, has gone rouge on them."**_ Prophet said surprising the Ghost crew but still, they didn't lower their weapons.

-"Give me a reason of why we should believe you. You already know that I'm a Jedi. And I couldn't feel your presence through the Force. That says you're just a combat robot, how do we know you weren't programmed to plan all of this you're saying?" Kanan asked but Prophet only chuckled, sending a chill in everyone's spine except for Chopper who was beeping with fear.

 _ **-"You think I'm a robot? Sorry to disappoint, but I'm not. I'm a human being…but it seems the Nanosuit can hide the presence of the user from anyone."**_ Prophet said but it appeared that nothing that he was trying to explain made the rebels figure out what was he trying to say.

 _ **-"Ugh, blast it. This might take longer if we keep like this. Let's just get to the point."**_ Prophet said as he pressed a few buttons of his wristband and soon the visor was lift up and the mask was divided in half, each end resting in each cheek.

Everyone gasped and they lowered their weapons, except for Sabine. The shock made her drop her weapons to the ground, she couldn't find the words, and no one could. Standing in front of them, wearing the Nanosuit was the one they lost. Sabine couldn't even move as she was only letting a few small gasps from her mouth and her tears started to flow from her eyes.

-"E-Ezra?" Sabine said through her broken voice.

-"Hey guys." Ezra said, revealing that he was the Prophet.

-"Ezra!" Sabine exclaimed as she threw herself into Ezra to give him a big hug.

-"Whoa, whoa…easy there." Ezra said as he just stood there with his arms almost open while Sabine had hers around his neck.

-"I've missed you." Sabine whispered and Ezra only chuckled.

-"I've missed you too…to all of you." Ezra said and everyone joined them into a group hug.

-"Oh, Ezra. We've really missed you." Hera said fighting the tears that were trying to leave her eyes.

-"I know. And I know you all must have a lot of questions. So, I think I'm ready to answer some." Ezra said as everyone followed him to the center room.

Sabine was so glad she got Ezra back, now she had the opportunity to tell him about her feelings for him. But what she didn't know, as well as the rest of the crew, is that the boy from Lothal had changed. He was still the same, but not the same as well.

 **To be continued…**


	3. Combat exercise

**Chapter 3: Combat exercise**

Now that Ezra/The Prophet took a seat in the center room, everyone found a place to either stand or sit. Sabine, for instance, had taken her seat next to Ezra.

-"Okay, so who's first?" Ezra asked and everyone raised one hand.

-"Uh…you first, Hera." Ezra said and everyone put their hands down.

-"What happened a year ago?" Hera asked.

-"Well, when you guys finally left the station, Vader beat the stars out of me and when I woke up, I looked around and I knew that they locked me in a cell. At first I tried to contact Kanan through our bond in the Force, but the remaining concussions in my head didn't helped. When I almost made it, Vader arrived and told me that I was going to participate as a test subject for the Nanosuit project. When we arrived they placed a blinded visor in my eyes so I couldn't see where I was. When they took them off my eyes, I knew I was in some sort of imperial research facility. So I spend half year training to become some sort of _super soldier_. Then the other half I spend my days with surgeries and tests and finally wearing the suit." Ezra said then Chopper raised his robotic arm and started to beep.

-"Chopper, you know Ezra doesn't understa-" Zeb was saying until he was cut off by him.

-"How much I learned? Well, Chop. Let's just say that I can kick more butts than before." Ezra said and everyone looked at him with wide eyes.

-"You understood what he said?" Sabine asked surprised.

-"The Nanosuit possesses a translator for any language, even for an astro-droid language." Ezra said with a small smirk in his face. To keep the conversation, Zeb raised his hand.

-"How do we know you won't be controlled by Vader or by any other imperial?" Zeb asked bluntly.

-"Zeb!" Hera scolded.

-"It's alright. Well, I know because I already took care of that matter. You see, when they came to me with the Nanosuit, I discovered a neural-controller chip. I guess their plan was to erase my memories and try to brainwash me to become their toy." Ezra replied.

-"But wouldn't they notice their control over you failed?" Zeb asked again.

-"I destroyed the chip before it was placed in the suit. But I knew they were going to check if it worked or not…so, I just pretended that I was under their command." Ezra explained.

-"Impressive." Kanan whispered then he raised his hand.

-"What is that suit made of? When we encountered you in the town, I couldn't feel your presence through the Force." Kanan asked and Ezra just hummed at the question.

-"That's a tough one. I don't know of what's this thing really made of, as far as I knew, it was made with Nanites. But if what you're saying is true, then we can use that against the Empire. Vader won't know where I am. But, can you sense my presence now?" Ezra said and Kanan nodded in response.

-"So I became invisible for the Force users when I have the visor on." Ezra said and then it was turn of Sabine to ask her question.

-"You mentioned something about surgeries before, what does that mean?" Sabine asked and Ezra simply narrowed his eyes at her question.

-"Unlike others, this suit is not a normal one. You can't simply take it off. Basically they injected this suit into me." Ezra said as those horrible memories reached his mind again.

 _*Flashback*_

 _Ezra couldn't see anything, but he could hear things…it was Dr. Maisa Kothy, she was reading something and he also heard many machines on both of his sides._

 _-"Okay, let's begin Nanosuit bonding, test #7." Dr. Kothy said and then Ezra felt an excruciating pain in his arms and legs, as if a dozen of syringes were piercing his wings._

 _-"GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Ezra screamed in pain._

 _*Flashback ends*_

-"Perhaps there is a way to remove this suit, but I'm gonna need Dr. Kothy to find it." Ezra declared.

-"Ezra…" Sabine said as she tried toreach for his hand but before she could, Ezra stood up and walked away from the table used for holo chess.

-"Anyway. I bet that you all are wonder now that if I've gone rogue on the Empire, they'll simply make another Nanosuit and place someone else under their control. Well, don't worry. Before we left the establishment, I hacked into the station's systems and deleted all their notes about the Nanosuit…I destroyed everything related to it. So in other words, I'm the only one with a Nanosuit now…and for the record, Vader never taught me anything about the dark side. I was supposed to survive the bonding process with the Nanosuit, and then return to his cruiser to begin my Sith training after the festival of the Empire day. " Ezra said. Everyone could feel their jaws open at what Ezra just said, he considered every detail of the situation and took care of them, they thought Ezra was still the same. He was, but it looks like he matured into sky levels, so far he has shown a cunning side no one knew before. Then the Ghost's controls started to beep and Hera headed for the cockpit.

-"Okay, get ready everyone. We're about to arrive." Hera said. Ezra was about to go to his room but Sabine stopped him.

-"You're not going so easily, kid. I think you need some help." Sabine said smirking.

-"Help with what?" Ezra asked and Sabine took off her air brush and Ezra understood what she meant.

-"Sorry, but no. You're not painting my suit." Ezra said with absolutely no emotion in his voice, which surprised Sabine a little.

-"Oh, c'mon. Just some details. I mean, you really wanna regroup with the other rebel cells wearing that?" Sabine asked as she pointed her finger at Ezra's right shoulder protector, it had an imperial symbol.

-"Fair enough, it wouldn't be correct. But just that." Ezra replied and Sabine applied her paint in his shoulder, replacing the imperial design with the phoenix symbol.

-"Thank you. But it wouldn't make a difference to them. I'm already a dead man." Ezra whispered, earning a confused look from Sabine.

-"When the Empire made me into Prophet, they erased all traces of my identity from the galaxy. I remember who I am and all, but for the rest of the galaxy…I'm merely a stranger, If they looked for something related to me, they wouldn't find anything…I'm a dead man walking." Ezra said and Sabine just placed a hand on his cheek.

-"Hey, you're still someone for us. For me. Never forget that." Sabine said as she smiled but Ezra removed her hand from his face and he lower his visor to his eyes and his mask was back in its original position.

 _ **-"Let's just ask for our new mission."**_ Ezra said and then he left.

Kanan and Hera were preparing everything in the cockpit as they were about to reach their destination, then Sabine entered the cockpit.

-"Hey Sabine, you ready?" Kanan asked.

-"Yeah…do you guys mind if I ask you a question?" Sabine asked.

-"Sure." Hera said as Sabine took seat in one of the cockpit's seats.

-"Does Ezra seems a little…different to you?" Sabine asked and both Kanan and Hera looked at each other with a confused look.

-"How different, exactly?" Kanan asked her and Sabine sighed, unsure of how to explain it.

-"I mean…I just…he seems cold. In every meaning of the word." Sabine said.

-"I'm sure it's nothing. He must be tired." Hera said and Kanan nodded in agreement.

-"Well, I'm gonna go check on him, just in case." Kanan said as he left the cockpit. Once Hera made sure he was gone, she faced Sabine.

-"I have the feeling that what you said to us wasn't the only reason you came by." Hera said smirking.

-"Wow, you really know me." Sabine said laughing a bit.

-"So what else? Is it about Ezra?" Hera asked.

-"Yeah…I…well, I'm not sure how to explain this either but…when he was gone, it hurt me so much knowing that he was really far away from me, I didn't want to believe my supposition at first, but I came with the conclusion that..." Sabine said but she couldn't continue.

-"You love him, don't you?" Hera asked and Sabine nodded.

-"Sweetheart, love has unpredictable ways to manifest itself. So I can't tell you what you should do exactly. That's something you need to figure it out for yourself." Hera explained but Sabine sighed as a response.

-"That's not what it worries me now. What worries me, is that I don't know what happened to Ezra. He seems the same, he remembers who he is, his parents, us, our cause, all our adventures and more. But he doesn't seem to show any emotions. I'm worried, Hera. What did the Empire did to him?" Sabine asked but Hera placed her hand on the Mandalorian's shoulder.

-"Sabine. Ezra's a tough kid, just don't be nervous, alright? The only advice I can give you is that you just find the right moment to confess it to him." Hera said.

Meanwhile Ezra was just looking out to the window, watching the endless space.

 _ **-"Yavin 4. Is this where Ahsoka placed the cell's HQ?"**_ Ezra asked as Kanan appeared behind him.

-"Yeah, we just received confirmation that her attack on the weapon factory on Ord Mantell was a success. Now we're supposed to meet with her here." Kanan asked.

 _ **-"I see."**_ Ezra replied, still looking at space.

-"Why does your voice sound different when you have the visor and mask on?" Kanan asked and Ezra chuckled.

 _ **-"I guess the Empire wanted everyone to believe that their new invention was a mature man…"**_ Ezra said and his visor and mask were separated to show his face.

-"…and not a simple teenager." Ezra applied and Kanan chuckled at his commentary.

-"Tell me, Ezra. Do you feel a little different?" Kanan asked and Ezra turned around to face his master.

-"Well, the Nanosuit provides a major augment of the standard characteristics of a living being. In my case, besides that, it amplifies my Force powers." Ezra said and Kanan's eyes open wide.

-"So you're saying…" Kanan started.

-"That with the Nanosuit, I'm more powerful in the force." Ezra finished.

Then the Ghost landed in one of the abandoned temples in Yavin 4, which were used as a base for the Lothal rebels and any other cell in the galaxy. When the Ghost crew entered the command post, Ahsoka was waiting for them.

-"Hello, my friends. I really appreciate your assistance. Thanks to you, our attack was successful." Ahsoka said.

-"You're welcome. Also, we brought a friend." Kanan said and Ahsoka had a confused look in her face.

-"What do you mean? It's only the four of you and Chopper." Ahsoka said.

 _ **-"You forgot about me."**_

Then Ezra/Prophet appeared in front of the Togruta, disengaging his cloak mode.

-"Whoa! Who is this?" Ahsoka asked and soon the Nanosuit's user helmet had its visor lifted up and his mask divided in half and each part resting in each cheek.

-"Ezra? You're alive?!" Ahsoka asked amazed.

-"Yes, I apologize for interrupting like this, Ahsoka. But I must admit it was necessary to test the full capacity of my suit." Ezra said.

-"Hey. Is it me or the kid's acting a little bit…polite?" Zeb whispered near Sabine.

-"Yeah…something's odd about him." Sabine whispered back.

-"Oh, well…don't worry, kid. It's good to have you back." Ahsoka said placing her hand in Ezra's shoulder.

-"Thanks." Ezra said with a small smile.

-"So. Tell me Ez-" Ahsoka said until Ezra raised a hand, asking her to stop for a moment.

-"With all due respect, I go by Prophet now." Ezra said and Ahsoka just gave him a weird look.

-"…okay, _Prophet_. Tell me, what's that suit of yours?" Ahsoka asked as Ezra told her the whole story of the Nanosuit.

-"Sounds interesting. Care to make a little combat exercise?" Ahsoka asked smiling and Ezra's visor and mask returned to his face.

 _ **-"I'd be honored. If I may, I'd like to get a challenge to test the suit at its edge."**_ Ezra said.

-"Okay then, you're gonna face my best soldiers, alongside Zeb and Sabine." Ahsoka said and everyone opened their eyes wide.

-"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, it's like ten against one." Kanan whispered to her.

-"I know, if he's accepting it then his pride will be his undoing in this exercise. If he fails, he'll just keep practicing." Ahsoka whispered to the Jedi.

When they arrived at the training area inside one of the temples, it was full of structures of mid and high length, there were many weapons scattered around the area and all of them were full of stun ammo.

-"Okay, this is how it works. First you must pass against the Elite soldiers in front of you, there are two groups of them and each one is formed with four soldiers. Once you do that, you have to face against Zeb and Sabine…this is just to test your skill as a soldier, we'll work on your Jedi abilities later. All weapons are set to stun. No matter which body part you shoot at, it will only stun. So, we won't go easy on you, it'll be like a real combat situation. Understood?" Ahsoka asked.

 _ **-"Roger that."**_ Ezra said as he pulled off his lightsaber.

-"You still keep that thing? I thought they took it away from you when they captured ya." Zeb asked but Ezra just turned around to face him. Sabine was right, with that helmet on his face, his glare gave chills into the spine.

 _ **-"I kept it hidden just in case."**_ Ezra said as Ahsoka showed him where he had to stand to begin the match, Ezra nodded and he ran to his position with an incredible speed. While Ahsoka, Kanan and Hera were going to watch the battle out of the training area.

-"Ready? Begin!" Ahsoka exclaimed and the Elite soldiers started to shoot at Ezra, who took cover behind one of the structures.

 _Maximum Armor_

Ezra ran straight into the first group of Elite soldiers. He knocked two of them with merely two punches, and he kicked the third one in the back and before he fell into the ground, Ezra grabbed him from the neck and pushed him against the wall. The fourth one tried to shoot him but Ezra aimed at his chest and stunned him quickly. The second group ran into him but Ezra evaded two shots before…

 _Cloak Engaged_

The soldiers couldn't find him. But they heard metal clanking in the ground and when they turned to their left, they saw a stun grenade and when it blew up, all four were paralyzed. Then Ezra appeared on top of them.

-"Whoa, the kid actually made it." Zeb said as he grabbed his rifle

-"Well he's gonna have to fight against us." Sabine said with a smirk beneath her helmet and she took off her pistols and started a barrage of laser shots which Ezra evaded as he kept shooting at them, the Mandalorian and the Lasat evaded his shots but Ezra took the opportunity to engage a hand to hand combat, easily blocking the attacks of both Zeb and Sabine as they attacked together. Then Ezra evaded Sabine's kick and he disappeared again.

 _Cloak Engaged_

-"Karabast! Where is he?" Zeb asked.

-"Well, Zeb. Now's a good chance to distract our opponent." Sabine said.

-"You have something in mind?" Zeb asked and Sabine nodded in agreement.

-"Hey Prophet! If show up right now, I might let you to take me out on a date! And I just may let you kiss me!" Sabine shouted and Zeb was holding his laughter.

-"What is she doing?" Ahsoka asked and Kanan merely chuckled.

-"You see. Ezra always had a crush for Sabine from the very first day he met her. He always wanted to impress her with something until she accepted his offer of a date. I bet if Ezra falls for that, he might as well get his butt kicked." Hera explained and Ahsoka made a small laugh.

-"Hahaha! You think he'll buy that?" Zeb whispered between laughs.

-"Of course he will." Sabine whispered but Ezra didn't appear yet.

-"So, what do you say?" Sabine shouted again, but Ezra's answer already appeared.

 _*BANG!*_

Soon Sabine was unconscious, on the ground everyone gasped at this and Zeb looked at one of the towers in the training area and he saw Ezra/Prophet there with a sniper rifle in his hands. His answer to Sabine's offer was merely a stun shot in the head.

 _ **-"Boom, headshot. As if I was going to fall for that."**_ Ezra said as he jumped down and used the stun pistol to shoot Zeb's rifle away from him.

 _ **-"Well, Zeb. I hope you give your best now."**_ Ezra said and he got into a battle stance.

-"Okay, kid. You asked for it! After I'm done with you, you'll have to replace your jaw!" Zeb exclaimed as he charged at Ezra and delivered his punch, but it was blocked by Ezra's arm and Ezra gave him a solid punch in the side of the Lasat face, and he felt his jaw being dislocated. Zeb just growled at Ezra who kept on his battle stance.

-"Looks like you did learned something, kid." Zeb taunted.

 _ **-"Well, what can I say?"**_ Ezra replied.

-"Try to say a joke, or something." Zeb taunted again and Ezra nodded.

 _ **-"Let's just say that…"**_ Ezra said as Zeb charged again but he blocked his punch again.

 _ **-"…I'm a professional…"**_ Ezra applied and then he kicked Zeb in his legs to make him fall but grabbed him from his neck before he did.

 _ **-"…and you're not!"**_ Ezra finished as he threw Zeb into the ground.

-"That's it. Good job, Prophet." Ahsoka said and Ezra nodded, then he headed for the exit.

-"He did pretty well." Hera commented.

-"Yeah, but tomorrow re-starts his Jedi training." Kanan said.

Later, Sabine woke up in the medical bay. And she saw Zeb still unconcious and resting in a medical bay, she also noticed Hera sitting next to her.

-"Ow, what happened?" Sabine asked.

-"Well turns out you were right." Hera said and Sabine drank a glass of water as she was trying to sit in her bed.

-"About what?" Sabine asked.

-"About Ezra, something's really different in him. He do seems cold, like a machine. I mean, when you make that offer to him during the training exercise, he just shot you…without a second thought." Hera said and Sabine looked down with a sad look on her face.

-"Are you still planning to tell him?" Hera asked and Sabine looked up at her and she smiled.

-"Different or not, he's still my Ezra. And you know me, Hera. I don't give up so easily." Sabine said.

-"That's the Sabine I know." Hera said smiling.

Later, Sabine returned to her room in the Ghost and watched her last work of art, which was the blue phoenix symbol above the imperial symbol. Then she started to paint something more in that picture, it took her a few exhausting minutes, but she was finally done. Now the dark blue phoenix symbol was just the background, in front of it she painted Ezra/Prophet standing among many dead Stormtroopers. In his right hand, he was holding his ignited lightsaber, while holding a laser gun in the left hand. Also, she wrote something in Mandalorian near the Prophet's paint, which translated means: _"My Jedi Knight"_.

Meanwhile Ezra was talking with Ahsoka and the base's Commander.

-"So before you escape from the Empire, you managed to steal imperial blueprints of any ship and equipment?" The commander asked.

 _ **-"Yes, the data is in the disk I gave you. But if I may, I'd like to recommend that our engineers developed the last archive. The Empire never advanced to the phase to build it so, the only thing of that project, is this blueprint."**_ Ezra said.

-"We'll see what we can do. If we actually get these, we may cripple the Empire even more." Ahsoka said, as they watched the last archive Ezra mentioned, it had the shape of a big sized robot.

 **To be continued…**


	4. Mission on Tatooine

**Chapter 4: Mission on Tatooine  
**

Now that Ezra/Prophet passed the combat exercise, Kanan and Ahsoka were training him to use his Force powers.

-"Okay, Kanan told me that your suits augments your control of the Force. Before we see if that's true, I'm gonna have to ask you to use the Force without using your suit. Can you do that?" Ahsoka asked as Ezra retracted his visor and mask from his face and took a deep breath.

-"I believe I can." Ezra said as he raised his hand and pointed at a huge weapon crate, he closed his eyes and started to lift his hand and the crate started to float but it merely stopped touching the ground, then Ezra let the crate fall back into the ground as he panted heavily.

-"Hmm…try it with your suit." Kanan ordered and Ezra let the visor and mask back on his face again, then when repeated the same process to lift the crate. When raised his hand, the crate elevated into the air, five feet above the ground.

-"Impressive." Ahsoka said as Ezra let the crate fall down into the ground once again.

-"What is that thing made of?" Ahsoka asked and Ezra turned around to face her.

 _ **-"I don't know, as far as I could hear Dr. Kothy. They found the material to create the nanites inside the suit inside an abandoned combat ship. According to the scouts' report, the ship was very old, they say that it was before the days of the old Republic's war against the Sith Empire."**_ Ezra informed and both Jedis in front of him had worried expressions on their faces.

-"Well, we'll see that later. Now get ready, it's time for a lightsaber fight." Ahsoka said as she ignited her lightsabers and Kanan ignited his.

Ezra smirked beneath his helmet and ignited his lightsaber. He engaged his battle against his master and the Togruta. It was tough for Ezra to keep up, for a whole year he trained to be a soldier, and he didn't practiced lightsaber duel through all that time.

When Ezra blocked one of Ashoka's slashes, Kanan kicked him in the back and made him fall down.

-"I can see they didn't trained you in the lightsaber duel." Kanan said and Ezra charged against him but Ahsoka started the offensive and forced Ezra to block her attacks. When the Togruta pushed him away with the force. Ezra landed against a fuse box, then he punched the fuse box and electricity started to run through his suit, then he fired the electricity surrounding him with one hand using the Force. Both Jedis blocked the electric storm with their blades but were surprised when Ezra did that. How he could've done that? Only a Sith possesses the ability to throw Force lightning.

-"How did you do that?! Didn't you say that you learned nothing from the dark side?!" Kanan asked alarmed.

 _ **-"I didn't. I improvised. In other words, that was merely normal electricity and I controlled it with the Force."**_ Ezra said as he ignited his lightsaber again.

-"In all the years I've spend learning in the temple…and not even the masters thought of that." Ahsoka said, then Ezra charged at her again but she easily blocked them and made a slight scratch in Ezra's stomach, but it didn't do much since Ezra used the maximum Armor mode.

-"I see. You relay your trust into your suit, hoping to save you from laser cuts with the armor mode. You need to stop relaying in your suit." Kanan said and Ezra nodded.

Then, a solider entered into the training room and told Ahsoka that the commander wanted all of them in the meeting room for the mission debriefing.

When everyone was in the meeting room, the commander started to explain the mission.

-"Okay. Listen up, everyone. Our spies have identified an imperial command posts in Mos Eisley, your job is take care of all of them, but we don't want to get the attention from the people. This is strictly a stealth operation." The commander explained and everyone nodded in agreement.

-"How many command posts are there?" Hera asked and the commander turned on the holo projector to show a map of Mos Eisley, soon three points appeared in different parts of the city.

-"There are three posts in town. You will be divided in groups of two. Mr. Jarrus and Mr. Orrelios will take care of the first one, which is centered inside the ship bay." The commander said.

-"And who's taken care of the second one?" Sabine asked and Ahsoka chuckled.

-"Well, a couple of friends of mine will take care of that one." Ahsoka said as the door to the meeting room opened and two men entered. They were old and wearing old Clone Arc Trooper armor from the days of the Republic. Everyone thought at first that they were Stormtroopers, but once they noticed the blue stripped Clone helmets in their arms, they knew that the men weren't enemies. But still, curiosity was in the room.

-"Greetings, my name is Rex." Rex said introducing himself.

-"And I'm Echo." The man beside Rex said.

-"They used to serve in the old Republic days. And they have no allegiance to the Empire." Ahsoka explained.

-"We could've said that ourselves, kid." Rex said mocking her.

-"But you didn't did you?" Ahsoka replied smirking.

-"Enough. Rex and Echo shall take care of the second command post, near the medical site of the city. And finally, the third one will be taken care of by Mrs. Wren and Prophet." The commander said. Even though she didn't show it. Sabine was excited in the inside. As for Ezra, well. To be expected, he didn't showed any emotion, not even inside himself.

-"Good, now Syndulla and her astro-droid will pilot the evacuation dropship. You all have 20 minutes to achieve your objective. Good luck, and may the Force be with you" The commander said and everyone left to get ready for the mission.

When Sabine got herself ready, she was heading to the Phantom, but she took a look at Ezra's room. She found him placing attachments into his weapons, except for his lightsaber. He had a laser rifle with a silencer and a specialized scope.

-"Hey, Ez-I mean, Prophet. You ready?" Sabine asked and Ezra just turned around and looked at her.

-"Yes, I believe this mission shouldn't take long if we both work together without any differences standing in our way, am I right?" Ezra said.

-"Eh…yeah, sure." Sabine replied and Ezra nodded as his visor and mask went back into his face and he turned invisible.

 _Cloak Engaged_

-"Ugh, I hate it when he does that!" Sabine whispered to herself.

Later the dropships were taking off, and entered hyperspace heading to Tatooine, once they arrived they noticed two imperial cruisers guarding the planet's orbit.

 _-"Unidentified ships, you're trespassing imperial space. Identified immediately or be destroyed."_

When Hera heard the transmission, she pressed the Phantom's communication's button.

-"Imperial cruiser. This is the Phantom. I and the rest of my ships have been hired to deliver supplies for the troops in the planet. With your permission, we would like to continue our way." Hera answered and both Ezra and Sabine entered the cockpit to check what's gonna happen.

-"You know that they're gonna scan our ships, don't you?" Sabine asked which made Hera very nervous at the situation.

 _ **-"That won't be a problem."**_ Ezra said and he looked at the cruiser.

-"How is watching an imperial cruiser gonna be of help." Sabine asked.

 _ **-"You'll see."**_ Ezra said without turning back to face the Mandalorian. Soon the imperial ship establish comms with the Phantom again.

 _-"All scans confirm supplies aboard the ship, you're clear to proceed."_

-"Much appreciate." Hera said as she started to descend the Phantom into Tatooine's atmosphere.

-"How did you that?" Hera asked as she turned to Ezra.

 _ **-"The Nanosuit's visor possesses a powerful encryption system as well as a hacking Software. When I looked at the cruiser, I was in fact scanning the ship for its scanning systems. I hacked into it and made us pass."**_ Ezra said as he was checking the firing system of his lightsaber.

-"Nice going, Ezra." Sabine said as she was placing her helmet in her head. And Ezra merely nodded.

When they arrived, Hera stationed the Phantom outside the city of Mos Eisley. From there Ezra and Sabine had to make their way into the city with a Speeder they brought. Ezra was driving the Speeder while Sabine was sitting behind him, with her arms around his waist. If they weren't in a mission right now, it could be considered a very good romantic moment.

 _ **-"Where's our target?"**_ Ezra asked, snapping Sabine out of her fantasy. She took out a holo-map out of her belt, once it ignited, it showed the map of the city and red point appeared in one of the structures in the map.

-"The command post is near the cantina. We can hide in the crowd there and get close to it. The bucket heads might recognize you so you better turn invisible for now." Sabine suggested.

 _ **-"I can't. The cloak mode requires energy from the suit but it drains it rapidly. I wouldn't be able to keep cloaked for long."**_ Ezra said as Sabine was placing the holo-map back into her belt.

-"Point taken, so we better find something to cover you." Sabine suggested again and Ezra nodded in agreement.

When they arrived into the city. They stationed the Speeder not far from the cantina, and Ezra stole a brown tunic with a cowl to prevent the imperials of recognizing him while Sabine didn't have a problem with hiding her face since she was wearing her helmet. The Padawan and the Mandalorian entered the cantina and took a seat in one of the tables.

-"See anything weird?" Sabine asked.

 _ **-"Hmm…watch your nine. See those two imperial officers?"**_ Ezra whispered and Sabine took a peek at the direction he gave her. In fact, there were two imperial officers in another of the tables, they were laughing and drinking.

-"Yeah, it's not like you can see an imperial officer in here. That only happens…" Sabine whispered and Ezra nodded.

 _ **-"When their base is awful close."**_ Ezra finished her sentence and then a waitress approached the rebels.

-"Good day, is there anything I can bring you and your girlfriend?" The waitress asked, making Ezra and Sabine look at her. Sabine was thankful that her helmet was hiding her blush but Ezra didn't had a sign of blush beneath the visor.

-"Oh. Well…you see, I'm not exactly…" Sabine said laughing nervously.

 _ **-"She's not my girlfriend, she's just a colleague from work."**_ Ezra replied which earned a look from Sabine. Without the helmet, it could be consider a glare.

-"Oh, alright. I'm sorry…so, is there anything I can get you?" The waitress asked again.

-"Give me the best the house has to offer." Sabine said and the waitress nodded.

-"And you?" She asked again to Ezra.

 _ **-"I'll just have water."**_ Ezra said and the waitress left to find their drinks.

-"Water? Really?" Sabine asked chuckling as she was taking off her helmet. Ezra turned around to face her as his visor and mask started to remove themselves from his face to show it.

-"We're still on duty." Ezra said and Sabine just smiled at him.

-"Whatever you say, kid." Sabine chuckled. Then the waitress came back with their drinks. She handed Sabine a blue liquid which was considered to be a good drink, like if it was Whiskey.

-"There we go, and water for the mister…and this, in case you need someone to talk to." The waitress said as she blinked an eye at Ezra and gave him his glass of water and a small note before she left. It was a number to contact her. When Sabine noticed this, she was boiling with jealousy but she couldn't allow Ezra to see her like that.

-"Wow, she seems to like you." Sabine said calmly as she was drinking her drink. But her voice was a little bit raspy.

-"I'm not interested." Ezra said before taking a drink of his water glass and throwing the paper away. That made the Mandalorian a little bit relief that he was not cold just with her.

-"They're moving." Ezra said as the imperial officers started to exit the cantina. Then Sabine placed her helmet back in her head and Ezra made his visor and mask return into his face again. Then he left a couple of credits in the table to pay for the drinks and they followed the officers out of the cantina. Their targets moved a couple of streets ahead until they saw an imperial base.

-"There it is." Sabine said as Ezra took off his disguise and then both of them entered the imperial base through the ventilation shafts. Once inside, they open one of the sections and they ended up in one of the corridors. Before they could continue, they were spotted by a Stormtrooper.

-"Hey! What are you two do-" The Stormtrooper exclaimed but his throat was being held by Ezra, without a second thought, he snapped the trooper's neck.

-"Ezra…" Sabine said shocked, it is the first time she has seen Ezra kill someone.

 _ **-"C'mon, the rest won't take long to find out what happened here."**_ Ezra said as he kept his way. When they reached the fuel room of the station, Sabine was about to enter but Ezra stopped her.

 _ **-"It's never that simple."**_ Ezra said as he used his visor's tactical vision, with it he could see the positions of the enemies behind the door. He found seven troopers and an automatic turret.

 _ **-"There are seven enemies in the room…"**_ Ezra informed and Sabine charged her laser pistol.

-"Then let's take them down." Sabine said.

 _ **-"We won't need to."**_ Ezra said as he scanned the turret and found its activation code. Then the turret started to shoot at the imperials, taking down six of them. The last one was running towards the gate and when it opened, Sabine shot him in the head.

-"Okay, let's plant the detonators." Sabine said as she was placing explosives in each fuel tank in the room. Meanwhile, Ezra was taking care of the computer system, and he hacked the servers and placed a virus in its system not only for this command post, but to all the imperial net in the planet.

 _ **-"We're done here. Let's move."**_ Ezra said as he and Sabine started to make their way out of the imperial post.

-"What were you doing back there?" Sabine asked.

 _ **-"I planted a virus in the imperial net of Tatooine. If we want to get out of this alive, then we don't need enemy reinforcements. So the virus I planted will break the imperial communications."**_ Ezra said.

-"That's…pretty clever, actually." Sabine replied, then a group of stormtroopers arrived.

-"There they are! Fire!" The squad leader shouted and the troopers started a barrage of lasers, but their efforts were useless since Ezra stood in front of Sabine to protect her and…

 _Maximum Armor_

The suit was deflecting the shots to the sides, three of them bouncing back at the troopers.

-"That suit…It's Prophet!" The squad leader exclaimed and Ezra's right hand started to tremble and he made a huge Force push to the troopers, sending all of them against the wall.

 _ **-"C'mon!"**_ Ezra exclaimed as he and his Mandalorian friend started to leave the command post. When they left the area, many Stormtroopers started to chase them throughout the city.

-"How are we gonna lose them?" Sabine asked and Ezra got an idea, cursing himself to be forced to do this but it was necessary, though he would've liked another distraction plan.

He took two brown capes with hoods from a store they passed by while escaping the Empire and he lead Sabine into an alley.

 _ **-"They're getting closer. Take the helmet off and put this on."**_ Ezra said as he handed the cape and cowl to Sabine, who was taking off her helmet. Then Ezra's visor and mask remove themselves from his face.

-"Okay, now wha-" Sabine asked but with what happened next, she could swear she wasn't able to speak. She felt Ezra's lips pressing against hers, she felt the warmness of her blushing cheeks and she also felt shocked at the same time. Then she just closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. Soon, the imperials started to pass by, away from the alley the rebels were in. When the last Stormtrooper of the pursuing squad left, Ezra broke the 'kiss' to check if there were no imperials following them. While Sabine had a look of a smiling drunken girl.

-"Wow…Ezra. I…that was…" Sabine tried to find the words but Ezra's face was replaced by the visor and mask of the Prophet.

 _ **-"There's no time, let's move."**_ Ezra said and started to move into the Rendezvous point. Sabine sighed as she ditched the cape she was wearing and placed her helmet back in her head.

 _ **-"This is Specter team 3. Our objective is complete."**_ Ezra informed.

 _-"This is Specter team 1, mission accomplished."_ Kanan said through the comms.

 _-"This is Specter team 2, objective completed."_ Rex said through the comms.

With the three rebel teams having completed their objectives, all that was left was the evacuation.

 _ **-"Evacuation dropships, we're done and we need immediate evacuation… "**_ Ezra said as a laser blast passed near his head, he turned around to see at least a big group of Stormtroopers heading their way.

 _ **-"Go. Get to the LZ and evacuate, I'll be there in a minute."**_ Ezra said and Sabine looked at him worried.

-"Are you crazy? I'm not leaving you!" Sabine said.

 _ **-"JUST GO!"**_ Ezra shouted and Sabine started to run into the LZ, then Ezra contacted one of the dropships.

 _ **-"Dropship 3. I'm sending you my coordinates…Deploy 'The Wrecker' now."**_ Ezra said.

 _-"Roger that."_ Hera said as she flied above Ezra and let a huge capsule land in front of him, stopping the imperial troops.

When the capsule opened, it revealed a combat robot of the size of small building and it had its own sized laser rifle. The Prophet jumped in and entered the robot.

 _ **-"Systems online. Welcome to hell, bucket-heads."**_ Ezra said and he started to shoot and stomp into the troopers.

Meanwhile Sabine, Kanan, Zeb, Rex and Echo arrived at the LZ, which was away from the city, soon the dropships arrived.

-"Sabine, where's Ezra?" Kanan asked and before she could answer, a huge explosion was seen away from them and soon 'The Wrecker' piloted by the Prophet was running at the LZ.

-"Karabast! What is that?!" Zeb asked.

 _-"That's our new invention. 'The Wrecker'…courtesy of Prophet."_ Hera said as everyone entered the dropships.

 _-"Specter 6, everyone's aboard. Eject now! Eject!"_ Hera shouted.

 _ **-"I'm on it. Take off now. Don't ask why, just do it!"**_ Ezra said as he was starting the self-destruct sequence, by the time the imperial troops arrived, Ezra pressed the ejection button and he ejected high into the sky. Before he fell back into the ground, the dropship started to fly near him and he used the suit's boosters to enter the dropship. When the Empire saw that the rebels left, they saw at the robot and they were about to report the situation but before they were able to do that. The Wrecker exploded killing all the imperial troops in the area.

Meanwhile, the dropships returned back to Yavin 4. When Ezra, Sabine, Hera, Kanan, Zeb, Chopper, Rex and Echo left the hangar, they were greeted by Ahsoka.

-"Great work everyone, and I take that 'The Wrecker' was a success?" Ahsoka asked.

 _ **-"Yes, ma'am. Now if you excuse me, I'd like to get some training."**_ Ezra said as he started to make his way into the training field. Everyone looked at him with worried or amazed.

-"Anyway, congratulations on today's mission. We'll fill you in if we need another mission." Ahsoka said and then she left. Later that day, Sabine was walking through the corridors of the base when she noticed that Hera was talking to Ezra, she hid behind Hera's room to hear the conversation.

-"So, Ezra. I'd like to…" Hera said but she was cut off.

 _ **-"Prophet."**_ Ezra said, reminding her his new name.

-"Ok, Prophet. I want you to answer my question with full honesty." Hera said and Ezra nodded, considering his new personality, he shouldn't be hard to accept the terms of an agreement.

-"Did the Empire did something to you? You've become a little bit colder than how you sued to be." Hera said and Ezra sighed.

 _ **-"Yes, they did. But that is something I'd rather not to talk about."**_ Ezra said.

-"And tell me. You always liked Sabine…have you noticed how close she has grown to you? I mean this is basically what you wanted. To have her attention." Hera said as Ezra looked at her.

 _ **-"Many things they Empire taught me were lies…but a few of them were true. When we're in war. We must concentrate in our goals, keep the fight for what we believe in. I don't have time for something idiotic as a crush for a Mandalorian, my work is too important to allow any distractions. Besides, if she got an interest in me, it's only because of the Nanosuit. Think about it, Hera. Back then she wanted me to stay as far away from her as possible. Now that I possess the Nanosuit, she starts to get an interest in me. If I wanted someone to like me, then I would like someone that liked me for who I am, not for what I have. Sabine might have been a temporal crush a year ago, now I can't allow myself for any distractions such as those."**_ Ezra said and he proceeded to leave Hera's room. When he left, Sabine entered Hera's room.

-"I suppose you heard all of that." Hera said and Sabine nodded.

-"I'm sorry, dear. But it seems he changed for good this time." Hera said but Sabine looked at her with a look of determination.

-"Just a minor step back, Hera. Behind the cold attitude of the Prophet, I know that deep inside he's still the Ezra I fell for." Sabine said.

-"Okay, I'll leave it in your hands. But remember, this turned to be difficult for you since you always rejected him in the first place." Hera said smirking.

-"You're not helping, Hera." Sabine said as she walked out of the room.

 **To be continued…**


	5. Behind the Prophet's mask

**Chapter 5: Behind the Prophet's mask**

-"What do you mean you destroyed it?!" The rebel commander yelled at Ezra. He just finished giving his report of his last mission, including the deployment of 'The Wrecker' MARK I and its destruction.

 _ **-"I activated the self-destruction sequence of the Wrecker…"**_ Ezra said but the commander shut him up by slamming his fist against his desk.

-"Not that! Why did you destroyed it?! It cost us a lot of time and credits to build that thing and you simply blew it up! You should've brought it back, soldier!" The commander yelled at him again. But he didn't noticed that a few of his things in his office started to get squashed out of nowhere, it was obvious that Ezra was mad and he was letting all the frustration away in the Force.

 _ **-"I could not brought it back, sir. The Wrecker was design to be deployed in a drop pod. The only way to bring it back, is with a space cruiser…and if I brought it back I could've risked the lives of my teammates. And I couldn't leave it there so that the imperials would confiscate it and study it. If I didn't destroyed it, then the Empire would have a Wrecker of their own…sir."**_ Ezra said and the commander sighed.

-"Listen, son. I understand your statement of not allowing the Empire to get their hands on the MARK I prototype. But I keep telling you, son. You should've brought it back with you even if that meant the loss of a few comrades." The commander explained.

 _ **-"With all due respect, sir. I think the lives of my teammates were more important than a simple..."**_ Ezra said but the commander frowned.

-"You think wrong, son. What's important is to fulfil the mission and bring back any material of high importance. Many men and women die in war, it's a casualty of it…I believe you should understand that! After all, considering what the Empire did to you, I'd say you must be nothing but a machine!" The commander shouted and Ezra clenched his fist.

 _ **-"Yes, sir."**_ Ezra said, glad that the mask's voice was hiding his anger tone.

-"Dismiss, soldier." The commander ordered and Ezra left his office.

Ezra was storming into the training room and he accidentally tripped with someone. When Ezra opened his eyes he discovered that bumped with Sabine and now both of them were in the ground, Ezra on top of her.

-"Wow, Prophet. I never thought you really were the affection type." Sabine said smirking and Ezra got up quickly and offered her his hand to help her get up.

 _ **-"I'm sorry. I should've look where I was going."**_ Ezra said and Sabine took his hand and she stood up.

-"It's alright. So, where are you going?" Sabine asked and Ezra didn't looked at her.

 _ **-"I'm heading to the training room. I…need to get some steam off."**_ Ezra said as he started to move but Sabine stopped him.

-"Hey, are you ok? Something happened?" Sabine asked but she felt trembling coming from Ezra's arm.

 _ **-"Please…I do not want to talk about it right now."**_ Ezra said as his voice sounded raspy. Before he left, he looked at Sabine and noticed the worry in her eyes.

-"But promise me you'll tell me later." Sabine said and Ezra nodded before he left.

Then Sabine left to find Hera in the dinner room to talk to her about the last mission.

-"He did what?!" Hera asked smirking.

-"Yep, the bucket-heads were getting close to us so he took me into an alley and he kissed me." Sabine said as Hera was holding a laughter.

-"He did that to lose the bucket-heads. But he's such a good kisser. I…I just wanted to melt in his arms." Sabine confessed.

-"Well, it seems that the tough Sabine Wren has gone soft." Hera teased but Sabine gave her a small punch.

-"Beat it." Sabine said laughing a little. Later, many dropships landed in the landing zones of the rebel base. They brought new recruits for the fight. One of the new recruits made himself popular among the groups before they arrived to Yavin 4. His name was Stacker, a red haired human who's a former communications engineer that worked in Cato Nemodia. When the recruits were eating their meal in the mess hall, Sabine took a seat in an empty table. Stacker noticed her and while the rest of the recruits were eating. He sit next to the Mandalorian.

-"Hey, baby. You look so lonely." Stacker said flirting with Sabine but she just rolled her eyes and looked somewhere else.

-"If you keep it up like that, you won't last a week in here." Sabine said but Stacker merely chuckled.

-"You see, beautiful. I guarantee I can last here forever because of what I can do. I used to be a communications engineer, and part of my work was to find anything from anyone...I can find the story of everyone in this hall." Stacker said and Sabine laughed softly.

-"Good for you." Sabine said.

-"I can show you. You're Sabine Wren, your home planet is Mandalore, entered the imperial academy at the age of…" Stacker said until Sabine shot him a glare.

-"You better stop now, rookie." Sabine said warning him.

-"Anyway, you see my point? I could be considered the toughest guy in this battalion." Stacker declared showing off but Sabine was looking at someone who entered the mess hall. Stacker looked at the person which the Mandalorian had her sights on. And that person was Ezra Bridger/The Prophet.

-"Oh, you ain't the toughest in this battalion, kid." Sabine said without taking her eyes out of Prophet as he got himself a water bottle. Stacker knew that Sabine had an interest in the wielder of the Nanosuit, considering the look on her face. Stacker was obviously jealous so he got up and yelled at the Prophet.

-"Hey! You!" Stacker yelled and everyone turned their attention at him, but Ezra kept his way.

-"I'm talking to you, Prophet." Stacker said again and Ezra turned around to face him.

 _ **-"You're one of the new recruits, aren't you? I suggest you keep your temperament under control, private. Otherwise that'll get you into trouble."**_ Ezra said and he proceeded to walk away.

-"Ohh…you're SO wise, Prophet. Or should I say, Ezra Bridger?" Stacker said and Ezra stopped his tracks.

-"Yeah, that's right. I know your name, bub. I can find anyone's backstory. And yours is quite pitiful and ridiculous." Stacker mocked and Ezra turned around, visor and mask still on his face.

-"Son of Ephraim and Mira Bridger. Born on that pathetic piece of dirt called Lothal, abandoned by your parents at the age of six, lived in the streets for years. You found the rebellion and joined them but you never did such a great thing..." Stacker continued his mockery and Ezra's fist was shaking.

-"…Captured by the Empire, trained to become a super solider. But you're nothing more than a tin can. Who wasn't able to save his parents..." Stacker continued to Mock Ezra and then one of the tables got squashed in the air.

-"…Oh, getting stressed by the truth? I mean, look at that! You're supposed to be some sort of Jedi but is squashing things is the only thing you can do? Pathetic, bro! No wonder you couldn't save them…how did that felt? Must've be horrible, and you were so worthless to save a life! Ha! Some great hero! And I believe you don't even regret anything about it. I mean, what are you gonna do? Get angry? Stressed? Sad? You're nothing but a bloody machine! You can't feel anything!" Stacker said and then he laughed…but all of his words. He was going to regret them.

 _ **-"Shut up!"**_ Ezra yelled as he Force pulled him and grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the ground. Then Ezra started to beat down him in front of everyone.

 _ **-"Shut up. Shut up! SHUT UP!"**_ Ezra kept screaming and suddenly, he felt a hand stopping him. He turned around and saw Sabine holding his fist.

-"Prophet, don't…" Sabine whispered and Ezra grumbled as he let go of Stacker, who was badly injured, and Ezra stormed away.

He reached his room, and started to breathe deeply, then he sat in his bed and started to meditate.

 **-"Is that all? You won't fight them back? Those maggots must be punished!"**

Ezra opened his eyes and noticed nobody in his room.

 **-"Let your hatred guide you. To release you."**

 _ **-"Who's there?!"**_ Ezra asked out loud.

Then he looked at his mirror and noticed his reflection without the mask and visor, but he had them on. He must be hallucinating. And his reflection had an evil smirk in his face and his eyes weren't blue nor gold. His eyes were crimson, like blood.

 **-"You're really a fool, you don't even know who you are."**

 _ **-"My name is Prophet."**_ Ezra said to his reflection, but his reflection laughed.

 **-"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Still you're blinded, you ARE Prophet…but you're not a human being anymore…you're just a machine with a purpose."**

 _ **-"And you're saying that my purpose is to follow the dark side? To let my hatred control me?!"**_ Ezra shouted.

 **-"No…you and me, we can use this gift…the Nanosuit to create a new galaxy. One free from both the Empire and the Rebellion. No light or dark side…only us. You're holding back your potential. We can use the suit to change everything, to release the entire galaxy from war. We could control everything. It is our very threating presence that holds most of our enemies back. We are a cold, frivolous and sadistic machine that fights for justice."**

 _ **-"What you propose is not justice, but oppression and tyranny! It'd be what the Empire is doing!"**_ Ezra said.

 **-"But our cause would be different and we wouldn't need anyone. We don't need them, we can be the omniscient and impotent judge of the entire galaxy! We can decide who lives and who dies! Our Force power and the Nanosuit…gives us the right to BECOME THE GOD OF THE UNIVERSE!"**

 _ **-"Shut up! I am not a God! I'm merely a soldier!"**_ Ezra said as he smashed the mirror with his fist. Then he sat in the ground looking down, then he felt a hand behind his back, he turned around and saw Sabine looking at him, then she sat next to him while holding his hand.

-"Prophet…you won't be able to keep like this. You need to let it out…what happened back then?" Sabine asked and Ezra sighed deeply before removing the visor and mask off his face.

-"I…I can't…" Ezra said and Sabine started to grown impatient.

-"Yes you can. If you keep it to yourself. It'll end up destroying you." Sabine said and Ezra didn't faced her. Sabine sighed at this, she should've know that it would be hard to tell her what happened a year ago. It wasn't easy, she knew that…for she also finds very difficult to tell Ezra about what she thinks of him. Without another word, she started to leave until Ezra spoke.

-"I…I was subjected to many tortures. Both physically and mentally. When they weren't torturing me, they had me training day after day. I knew I had to keep my faith in a possible getaway. I knew that my destiny was not to end up crazy or dead…not yet, at least. I held my faith for six exhausting months. I told myself: 'No matter what, don't give in. You'll live through this.' But what happened next…" Ezra said and Sabine had a worried look in her face while she heard everything.

-"What happened?" Sabine asked as Ezra closed his eyes and his fists were shaking of anger and sadness. He remembered that dreadful moment during his captivity; and for the first time ever since that day, tears fell from his eyes.

 _*Flashback*_

 _Ezra was kneeled in his cell, facing at the ground. He was breathing heavily for it had been a day of both, tortures and training. He was covered in bruises, blood, and burns. Soon, the door of his cell opened and Ezra looked up to see Darth Vader and Agent Kallus enter, alongside two Stormtroopers._

 _-"Your will is quite strong, boy." Vader said and Ezra chuckled._

 _-"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Ezra mocked as he spitted blood in Vader's foot._

 _-"Your mockery and insolence will only make this a lot more painful. But still, you kept yourself conscious after today…I am surprised. Nevertheless, do not think that you will escape…you eventually become our new weapon…and after you are under our control. You shall learn the ways of the Dark Side! And once your training is complete, you will tell us everything about your rebel comrades!" Vader said and Ezra had a serious look in his face_

 _-"Buzz off, Vader. You're crazy if you think I'm gonna break that easily." Ezra said with a grin in his face and Vader turned around to look at Kallus and nodded._

 _-"Well, boy. You're strong, I'll give you that. But this might break you a little…bring them in." Kallus said as the Stormtroopers beside him brought two people in the cell. Ezra's eyes opened wide, his jaw fell and he could feel some tears trying to escape from his eyes…after many years, he finally saw them again._

 _-"Mom? Dad?" Ezra said shocked, in front of him were his parents, Ephraim and Mira Bridger._

 _-"Ezra!" Both Ephraim and Mira exclaimed and they tried to run to their son, both but Stormtroopers hit them in the back, making them fall to the ground._

 _-"Leave them alone!" Ezra screamed but Kallus held a blaster in the back of the head of Ezra's father._

 _-"If you want them to live. You will do as Lord Vader says." Kallus said as Ezra stood there in shock, Kallus frowned and slowly started to pull the trigger._

 _-"I'm sorry, son. I'm proud of you." Ephraim said as he smiled at his son, and then he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head and everything went black for him._

 _Ezra saw how his father fell dead to the ground. His tears started to flow rapidly as he saw the lifeless body of his father in the ground. Then Kallus aimed his blaster at Ezra's mother._

 _-"No! Wait! Stop! I'll…I'll do your bidding. But please, make him stop!" Ezra screamed and Vader looked him in the eyes._

 _-"Yes, you will. But I will assure your obedience." Vader said and then Ezra looked at his mother. She had a sad smile in her face as she looked at him while tears were in her eyes._

 _-"It's okay, Ezra. It's okay. Please…stay strong, honey. I love you." Mira said as Kallus pulled the trigger again._

 _Ezra Bridger never felt so much fear, anger, sadness and an unspeakable thirst of vengeance. His parents were dead, right there in front of him. Kallus made short laugh after what he did but then everything started to tremble, the walls were being crushed, the Stormtroopers' helmet were getting squashed in their heads, therefor killing them. And the room was filled with Ezra's scream of pain, agony and hatred._

 _-"Yes, use your anger. Let it guide you." Vader said as Ezra tried to attack him but he pushed the padawan aside using the Force, knocking him out._

 _-"Now, he will be ours." Vader said as he and Kallus left the boy's cell and closed the door._

 _*Flashback ends*_

Sabine just looked at Ezra. She wanted to know so badly, how did he came out sane after everything he experienced. Also, she couldn't express the sadness she felt towards the boy, who had revealed that his parents were killed in front of him.

-"Ezra…" Sabine whispered as Ezra opened his eyes and stared at the wall.

-"They took everything from me. My home, my parents, my life…I promised myself I would make them pay for what they did. But I needed to create a plan for it. I remembered what Kanan taught me what makes someone fall to the dark side. If I let my anger control me, I'd go to the dark side and Vader would've won. So I remembered something Kanan told me, a rule of the Jedi code." Ezra explained.

-"And what's that?" Sabine asked.

-"A Jedi can't show any emotions, I never understood why…but now I do. I thought that if I disposed of any emotions, I would be able to continue my mission, without falling into their trap to turn me into the dark side." Ezra said and Sabine placed her hand on top his.

-"Ezra. What you think might be true. But it's not good for anyone. The emotions is what define the people." Sabine said and Ezra got his hand away from hers.

-"Well, they did nothing but destroy my life, my emotions stopped me from saving my parents. I could've done something if I wasn't so scared, I needed to dispose of them to achieve victory to our cause…maybe the commander's right. I've forgot to feel anything lately, that I might as well have become a machine." Ezra said as he looked at his hands.

-"You're not a machine, don't beat yourself up with that." Sabine assured him.

-"I'm not sure. Maybe being one is not so bad. Think about it, as Prophet and not Ezra, I can do much more. The Empire made me to be their weapon, and I am…just not theirs." Ezra said and then Sabine frowned and slapped him in the face. Ezra had his eyes opened wide. Then he placed his hand in the cheek Sabine just slapped.

-"Ezra Bridger, listen to me: You. Are. Not. A. Machine! You are my friend. You're part of the crew…of the family. I know you suffered a lot, and I can't say I understand how all of what you've experienced felt like. But closing yourself to everyone and convince yourself to be a machine is not the solution. We're your family and the last thing we want is to see you like this. You wanna know something? I'd give anything to have the Ezra I used to know, instead of Prophet." Sabine said and Ezra sighed as his visor and mask returned to his face.

 _ **-"One of the things they taught me was that being a good soldier comes down to one thing. To one simple question…What are you prepare to sacrifice?"**_ Ezra said as he got up and looked at Sabine.

 _ **-"When they came to me with the Nanosuit. I sacrificed Ezra Bridger, the boy I was…to become Prophet. Maybe the greatest tactical combat machine the galaxy has ever known. I lost my life, my home and my parents in order to gain this suit. With it, we can make the Empire pay for everything they've done. With it we have a chance to win this war! Can't you see that? Victory costs…every time you pay a little more."**_ Ezra said and Sabine got up and faced him. She was so close to him.

-"Sacrificing your soul to become a machine is not a victory. I'd say it's a defeat…we don't need Prophet, we need Ezra Bridger…I need Ezra Bridger." Sabine said and Ezra was looking at the ground before facing her again.

 _ **-"And why would you need Ezra Bridger?! You always wanted him to stay away from you!"**_ Ezra yelled at her.

-"I know! And I was wrong! In fact, I regret to have chosen that! Ezra's by far better than Prophet!" Sabine yelled at him.

 _ **-"Why do you say that, if you only start to show interest or affection towards me because of it?"**_ Ezra said and Sabine looked at him shocked.

-"You think…" Sabine started.

 _ **-"You knew my feelings for you. But you never cared, and now you start to show the same feelings I had? Convenient. I know you only care for me now because of the Nanosuit. Because of what I can do with it."**_ Ezra said and Sabine slapped him again.

-"IT'S NOT BECAUSE OF THE NANOSUIT, YOU MORON!" Sabine yelled at him.

-"Don't you get it? I don't care for that thing, I only care for you. I…when you were captured a year ago, the only thing I wanted was to be at your side. To have you back with us…it hurt me to know you were gone. Do you even understand what I'm trying to say?" Sabine asked and Ezra just stood there. Then she placed her hands around the back of his neck and pressed a button in his helmet to reveal his face.

-"What I'm trying to say is that I can't imagine my life without you in it…not again. I don't want to lose you, Ezra. Not by the Empire nor by Prophet. I…I…" Sabine said and then she closed the space between them as she placed her lips on his. He just stood there and the Mandalorian pressed her lips tighter to his, hoping that the Ezra she always knew was inside the cold mask of the Prophet. Her faith grew when she felt his arms around her waist, and he started to return the kiss. When they broke apart, she stared into his eyes.

-"You're not a machine, Ezra. You're still the same strong boy I fell for." Sabine said as Ezra showed a small smile.

-"Thank you, Sabine." Ezra said as Sabine rested her head on his chest, as both of them held each other with their arms. He was about to say something until Sabine spoke first.

-"I know what you're gonna say. Don't, I already know…and I'd love to be you girlfriend." Sabine said as she faced him and Ezra chuckled a bit.

-"Actually, I was going to tell you that we should keep this to ourselves." Ezra said as Sabine blushed a little.

-"Oh, right. Sure." Sabine said. When they released each other, Ezra placed his hand on her cheek.

-"Thank you, for everything." Ezra said and Sabine smiled.

-"Don't mention it." Sabine replied and handed him a small box.

-"What is that?" Ezra asked which made the Mandalorian giggle a little.

-"When we reunited again a couple of days ago, it was your birthday…I wanted to have it ready back then but I was out of time and I had to make a change on it...considering how you're dressed. So, this is your birthday and welcome back present. I hope you'll like it." Sabine said as Ezra opened the box. It was a drawing of the Ghost crew, all of them together, like in a family picture. Kanan and Hera were holding while laughing, Zeb was about to hit Chopper with a pipe as the Astro-droid just zapped him. And finally were both Ezra and Sabine with his arm around her shoulders, and her arm around his back. Ezra was wearing his Nanosuit but with his visor and mask retracted and Sabine had her helmet in her hand. Both were so close to each other and smiling.

Ezra smiled and thanked Sabine once again. When she started to leave she turned around to look at him.

-"I'll see you tomorrow, my little Ezzy." Sabine said as she winked at him.

-"Don't call me that. I still go by Prophet, you know?" Ezra said seriously and Sabine just giggled before she left.

Ezra sat back into his bed, thinking of everything that just happened. He could swear that he felt the happiness he hadn't felt a year ago, but still…the vision of himself he had back then still haunted him. He had to report this to Kanan and Ahsoka for guidance…he was so close to fulfil his personal mission that he couldn't allow the anger take over him. But when he placed that thought aside, he was grateful a certain Mandalorian reminded him that he was still human. When he thought himself a machine.

 **To be continued…**


	6. Gods and Monsters part 1

**Chapter 6: Gods and Monsters: Isolation**

Kanan and Ahsoka were in the base's main room, they stood there as they listened what Ezra just told them.

-"You say you saw a dark reflection of yourself?" Kanan asked and Ezra nodded. Then he looked at the Togruta and she looked worried.

-"Prophet, what you've experienced is considered to be a glimpse of the dark side. You must be careful now on." Ahsoka said.

 _ **-"I would really appreciate a tip to keep this under control."**_ Ezra said.

-"Keep meditating, like usual. Don't let anything disturb you, clear your mind and link with the Force to seek peace. You have to keep this under total control. When a Force user lets himself to be controlled by the dark side, nothing good comes from it, also chaos and destruction are inevitable. With the Nanosuit amplifying the Force within you…it could make things worse." Kanan explained and Ezra nodded again.

 _ **-"Thank you, I'll do that."**_ Ezra said and then he proceeded to leave.

-"Prophet, don't forget that you have training with us in three hours." Ahsoka reminded the padawan and he nodded.

When he was walking through the corridors, he was thinking of what to do now. So far, his team didn't received any mission. He's been training and meditating for days. So he thought to check to the engineering bay, to take a look at the Wreckers' development. When he arrived, he was glad that their development was progressing greatly. A couple of dozens were already done, and at least 23 more were being build. He thought for a second that the commander would've cancelled the Wrecker program because he destroyed the MARK I prototype. While he kept looking at the robots' being created, he turned his head around a little bit.

 _ **-"You can't surprise me now."**_ Ezra said as he heard a growl of frustration. He turned around completely as he saw the Lasat and the Mandalorian.

 _ **-"What are you two doing here?"**_ Ezra asked as he crossed his arms in front of him.

-"Well, tin can. We came to see if you would like to play holo-chess with us. You've been kind of serious and boring these days." Zeb said as Sabine chuckled.

-"So, what do you say? Changing your routine won't hurt." Sabine said smiling as Ezra sighed and retracted the visor and mask away from his face.

-"Alright, I guess a game of holo-chess could be good." Ezra said as Zeb's grin became wider, hoping that his plan would work. Besides inviting Ezra to play holo-chess, he made a deal with Chopper. The Lasat would distract Prophet and the Astro-droid would take the advantage and zap him, just like old times. When Chopper got close enough, without making any noise, he planted his electric gun at Ezra's leg. But instead of zapping him, the little droid received an electro charge around his body and fell to the ground. Then Ezra turned around and helped Chopper up.

-"Heh. Nice try, Chop. But the Nanosuit deflects electricity back to where it was released from." Ezra said and Chopper started to beep angrily, Zeb was yelling 'Karabast' and Sabine laughed at what just happened. Ezra played three holo-chess matches against Sabine, Zeb and Chopper, and he won all of them.

-"Dang it! You're only lucky because of that suit." Zeb said frustrated and Sabine got worried as soon as the Lasat said that. If what he said seemed offensive to Ezra, then it'd be a problem.

-"I wish. But a whole year of survival turns you into a great tactician." Ezra said with a small smirk, Zeb laughed a bit and patted his friend's back.

-"Well it was fun, kiddo. But I'm gonna go get a shuteye. I've been helping with supplies the whole day and I need some sleep." Zeb said before yawing. Then he left to his room. Then Chopper started to beep.

-"I don't think calling him a 'lazy fur ball' is correct, Chop." Sabine said as Ezra placed his mask and visor back on his face. He started to hack on Chopper's system and download data.

 _ **-"Speaking of correct stuff. Shouldn't you be helping in the upgrade of the new star-fighters?"**_ Ezra said as Chopper started to beep like crazy.

 _ **-"How do I know that? It doesn't matter. Anyway, it seems you didn't do your work. I'm gonna have to report that to Hera."**_ Ezra said but then Chopper beeped scared and then he ran away from the room. Considering what he beeped, he ran to do his work so Hera won't scowl him.

-"Hehe, good one." Sabine said.

 _ **-"Thank you."**_ Ezra said and then no one said a single word.

-"So…" Sabine said, breaking the silence.

 _ **-"What is it?"**_ Ezra asked as Sabine started to rub the back of her head.

-"Ugh, I don't know. I don't have anything to do." Sabine said as Ezra thought for a second.

 _ **-"You never piloted a Wrecker, have you?"**_ Ezra asked and Sabine nodded her head.

 _ **-"Would you like to learn to use one?"**_ Ezra asked as Sabine thought his proposition.

-"Sure, sounds like fun. Let me get my helmet." Sabine said as she headed for her room. Ezra followed her to her quarters and he watched all of the paintings in her walls. He admitted that each one was a master piece by itself, but one in particular caught his attention. It was Sabine's latest work, a paint of the Prophet wielding his weapon, looking at the horizon and many Stormtroopers lying dead around him. The blue symbol of the Rebellion behind him and the broken symbol of the Empire on the ground alongside the Stormtroopers. And finally, near the drawing of himself was wrote a sentence in Mandalorian, which translated meant: _'My Jedi Knight'_

Sabine turned around and she looked at Ezra, staring at her work and she blushed a little.

-"Oh, I guess you've already seen that one." Sabine said and Ezra turned around to look at her.

 _ **-"It's amazing. Like all the art you've ever made."**_ Ezra said as Sabine's blush grew, then she punched Ezra in the arm slightly as she kept her smile.

-"Stop making me blush, and let's go." Sabine said as she placed her helmet in her head and Ezra followed her.

When they reached the training room, both of them got a Wrecker to begin. Each one piloting a Wrecker of their own.

-"So, tell me the basics." Sabine said as she grabbed the controls of the Wrecker.

 _ **-"The Wrecker's controls are very simple. The pedals control the movement, if you want to jump with it just stomp on both pedals. And the gauntlets control the arms, therefor to use the weapons or the Wrecker's hands for close combat. The Wrecker's laser rifle has the capacity to shoot 40 beams per mag. The ammo magazines are always stored in the back. To test your first time in a Wrecker. I took the liberty to place stun rounds only. What you can see in the HUD is the basic complements. Map alongside radar, weapon status as well as the hull integrity."**_ Ezra explained as he got into his Wrecker.

-"Hmm…there's a big red button in front of the console and also there's a lever under the seat. Let me guess, the big red button is self-destruction and the lever is to eject, right?" Sabine asked smirking beneath her helmet.

 _ **-"You learn fast. But I recommend you don't touch any of those. You wouldn't like to eject and hit your head against the roof now, would you?"**_ Ezra asked as he heard Sabine giggle.

-"Guess not. Well, let's do this." Sabine said as she started to shoot at Ezra's Wrecker. He started to sprint to the side until he took cover behind one of the towers. Ezra's Wrecker ran away from the tower and started to shoot at Sabine's Wrecker's legs, since the ammunition was set on stun. It could disable the function of the legs. Sabine jumped out of the way and got close to Ezra and delivered a punch at him.

 _ **-"I'd say you already got used to it."**_ Ezra said as Sabine chuckled.

-"I'm a fast learner." Sabine mocked as she delivered another punch but Ezra stop the punch with his Wrecker's hand.

 _ **-"Heh, let me show you a trick."**_ Ezra said as he pushed Sabine's punch aside and he delivered another punch at the center of Sabine's Wrecker. Then he opened the cabin and got his Wrecker's hand inside and pulled Sabine off the Wrecker. Now Ezra's Wrecker was holding her with his hand.

-"Nice trick…you're not gonna throw me away or squash me now, are you?" Sabine asked joking but a little bit worried.

 _ **-"Tempting."**_ Ezra said, making a joke for the first time in a whole year.

-"I have an offer that's very tempting. Just get me closer and open up so I can see you." Sabine said as she took off her helmet and Ezra did what she asked. When he got her close to him, he opened his Wrecker's cabin.

 _ **-"Ok, what is it?"**_ Ezra asked as Sabine threw her helmet inside his Wrecker, she made Ezra's visor and mask retract from his face and she planted her lips on his. Ezra was shocked at what she did, but he had a feeling that he should've expected that. They were like that for a couple of seconds until Ezra insisted that if she wanted to continue, at least she should let him get off his Wrecker.

When the padawan placed Sabine back into the ground and giving her colorful helmet back to her. He exited his Wrecker. Then Sabine wrapped her arms around him and she was about to kiss him again until she noticed the look on his face. He was looking at the ground, but his expression wasn't sadness or anything related to it. It was more to be lost in his thoughts.

-"Hey, are you okay?" Sabine asked as she kept her arms around Ezra's neck.

-"Yeah. It's just...I used to fantasize with a moment like this when I was younger. And I still can't believe I…I'm doing this with you." Ezra said as Sabine placed her hand under his jaw, forcing him to look at her.

-"Hey, I understand…I had a hard time to realize my puzzling feelings. I mean, I knew I felt something for you always. But it took me a long time to make myself realize it." Sabine replied and Ezra smiled lightly.

-"Well. I guess so." Ezra said and then he kissed the Mandalorian girl in front of him as he wrapped his arms around her back. Meanwhile, Zeb was passing through the corridors near the training room. When he turned to his side to check the training room, he stopped his tracks and had a look of shock and he was trying to hold a laughter. He noticed two Wreckers in the training room, and beside them…he saw Sabine making out with Ezra/The Prophet. He took a small device to take a picture of the moment and he kept it for himself until the time came to use it for blackmail. Now the Lasat had a weapon to bug the Mandalorian for a long time.

Later, Ezra, Sabine and Zeb were called into the mission debriefing room. The scout forcers had discovered a space station named ' _The Hellios_ ' near Polis Massa, considered to be like a city in space. This place had many apartments, restaurants, children play site, medical wings, engineering divisions and more. According to the scouts, the Empire was using this peaceful station as a temporary base to deliver supplies and many other important things.

-"The mission is to infiltrate into the station and discover what the Empire is dropping there. If it's a material of high importance, bring it back…if it's too dangerous, destroy it. We can't risk the lives of the people in the station." The commander ordered.

-"Who's gonna go?" Rex asked.

-"This shouldn't take much, so I'm sending Prophet, Mr. Orellios and Ms. Wren." The commander said and Kanan frowned at this.

-"With all due respect, sir. I don't think the Prophet can…" Kanan said but Ezra raised his hand to speak.

 _ **-"If what's worrying you is that I could be recognized by the Empire. Don't worry, I already fixed that problem…how else do you think we accomplished the mission on Tatooine?"**_ Ezra said and Kanan couldn't argue with that, if Ezra found a way to keep the imperials off his tail, then he shouldn't worry.

-"And in case an extraction is necessary…I've assigned Ms. Syndulla and Mr. Jarrus to be the extraction team alongside Rex and Echo." The commander applied.

-"Alright, we can do it." Zeb said and then the commander dismissed everyone to leave to the mission.

When Ezra, Sabine and Zeb were heading to a dropship, Ahsoka stopped Ezra to let him know a few things.

-"Prophet. If anything happens I'd say you'll use your suit's sensors, you've got used to them. But this time, trust in the Force…it'll guide you when the chips are down. Don't give all your trust in the suit, understand?" Ashoka asked and Ezra nodded.

 _ **-"Sure. And I suppose once I'm back, it's directly to lightsaber training."**_ Ezra said and the Togruta smiled.

-"May the Force be with you." Ahsoka said and then she left.

-"Hey, kid! C'mon!" Zeb said as he and Sabine entered the dropship, then Ezra followed them inside. Soon the dropship left Yavin 4 and entered hyperspace.

-"We'll arrive in three minutes." Sabine said as she checked the coordinates.

 _ **-"Alright, I'll check the weaponry. We might need them."**_ Ezra said as he headed to the back side of the ship, leaving the Lasat and the Mandalorian alone.

-"When we're done here. I'll get my revenge from our last holo-chess game." Zeb taunted his friend and she just laughed in mockery as she took off her helmet.

-"C'mon, Zeb. You know you'll never beat me in that." Sabine replied but Zeb laughed and then he showed Sabine his photo device, it showed a picture of her and Ezra making out in the training area.

-"What?! How did-?!" Sabine exclaimed and Zeb laughed.

-"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone and I won't show it neither…but it'll cost you." Zeb said between laughs and Sabine was blushing wildly as she had an angry expression.

Then Ezra came back to the cockpit and noticed his secret girlfriend's blushing and angered expression.

 _ **-"Is…everything alright?"**_ Ezra asked as Sabine placed her helmet on her head to hide her blushing expression.

-"Yeah, sure." Zeb and Sabine said which left Ezra confused, but then again…did it really mattered? He couldn't get distracted by immature fights between a Lasat and a Mandalorian.

 _ **-"We arrived."**_ Ezra said as the dropship exited hyperspace and they watched the space station _Hellios_ in front of them. Sabin piloted the dropship in one of the docking bays.

Once inside, they reached a hallway that led into a visitor's center.

-"So what's the plan?" Zeb asked as Ezra used his visor to hack into the station's servers. He discovered three possible places where important objectives could be.

 _ **-"Alright. I scanned the entire station and I've found three possible places where we could find what we're looking for. I've already gave you the coordinates."**_ Ezra said. Then Sabine checked her Tac/Com device on her wrist and she noticed the coordinates Ezra talked about. So did Zeb on his datapad.

-"Okay, let's split up. If anyone finds anything, contact the rest of us to rendezvous." Sabine said.

 _ **-"Sure, I'll go to the research laboratory. Zeb, you check the cargo bay. And Sabine, you check the ventilation area. Let's move."**_ Ezra said as he left. Zeb was about to leave as well but Sabine stopped him.

-"If you mention or show that picture to anyone, I'll kill you myself." Sabine warned Zeb and he just laughed.

Meanwhile Ezra was walking through the hallways to make it to the research laboratory, he used his visor to check for imperials. Soon he encountered a group of Stormtroopers passing through the hallway, he entered a room and used his cammo device.

 _Cloak Engaged_

Then he passed the imperial group without a problem. Soon he reached the lab and he deactivated his cloak mode. He saw many crates. He scanned them all, most of them were full of research equipment or standard weaponry. But one of the crates contained a foreign element, Ezra tried to scan it but there was no use. Whatever this thing was, it wasn't registered in the galactic data. The padawan opened the crate and it revealed hull piece for what it looked like to be part of a ship.

 _ **-"Specters 4 and 5. Rendezvous at my location ASAP. I've found something."**_ Ezra said as he stared at that thing in the crate. Soon his comrades arrived at his location and he showed them what he found.

-"Huh…what is this thing?" Zeb asked as he looked at the thing inside the crate.

-"You say it's a hull piece? It doesn't look like any ordinary metal…it kinda looks to have the same surface…" Sabine said as she stared at that thing.

 _ **-"…of the Nanosuit."**_ Ezra said and then he touched the broken piece. When he touched it, he stood still for several seconds.

-"Uh, Specter 6? Is everything-" Sabine asked until…

" _ **GGGGHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Ezra screamed in pain, visor and mask being removed automatically during the process. Then he let go of the hull piece and fell to the ground, gasping for air.

-"Prophet! Are you okay?" Sabine asked as she and Zeb helped Ezra to stand up. He started to breathe deeply before his visor and mask returned back on his face.

 _ **-"I…I saw something. Like memories, but they weren't mine. Like if they were from someone else."**_ Ezra explained and then an alarm started to sound through all the station.

 _-"Alert. Foreign presence detected. All essential imperial personal. Please evacuate."_

-"Foreign presence?" Sabine asked.

-"All essential imperial personal?" Zeb asked as well.

 _ **-"No…they can't do that!"**_ Ezra said as he rushed into the evacuation area, as he and his comrades ran through the hallways, they shouted everyone around to find a place to hide. When they reached the evacuation area. Most of the escape pods started launch away from the station.

-"Those bastards! They left everyone behind!" Zeb yelled. Indeed it was true. The Empire got their essential personal out of the station, leaving everyone inside.

When the escape pods were out of sight from the station's windows. A small groups of imperial scientists ran into the evacuation area, but they were too late. Soon one of the scientists recognized Ezra.

-"You! You're prophet! You rebel scum! We gave you the power no one-" The main scientist said but Ezra grabbed him by his throat, choking him.

 _ **-"You better explain what in the devil is happening?"**_ Ezra said as he started to press more the choke on the scientist.

-"We…we were studying a corpse of an unknown origin. We found it on the ruins of a jungle in Felucia. We…brought it here to study it when soon it came to life. It killed everyone in the room, and soon it multiplied itself. And we were ordered to evacuate. The troopers would stay to counter the beast." The scientist said.

-"Monster? What kind of species is it?" Sabine asked.

-"There's no record of its species…we called its species ' _the Ceph'_. The corpse we studied had been codenamed _Stalker_." The main scientist said as Ezra started to stop pressing his grip on the scientist but he was still holding him by the throat.

 _ **-"You said it multiplied itself…how many more are there?"**_ Ezra asked but the scientist remained silent.

 _ **-"HOW MANY MORE ARE THERE?!"**_ Ezra yelled.

-"Four…and they're on the loose inside this station." The scientists said and Ezra dropped him on the floor.

-"We need to find a way out of here." Zeb said.

-"And to keep this people safe." Sabine applied.

 _ **-"We can't use the rest of the escape pods. The Empire took us all by surprise. Once their essential personal left, they hacked into the servers to disable all bays and areas in the station…we're under isolation."**_ Ezra said as Sabine and Zeb look at each other worried. They were stuck in a space station, with imperials and four monsters on the loose.

 **To be continued…**


	7. Gods and Monsters part 2

**Chapter 7: Gods and Monsters: In space, no one can hear you scream**

The Empire had found the remains of an ancient ship that it seemed to have crashed in the outlands of Polis Massa. The ship was badly damaged and there wasn't much that could be recovered, because besides the fact that it was destroyed…the deterioration of the ship was beyond measures. Like other remains that the imperial scouts found before. This one was much more antique than the war of the old republic against the Sith empire.

Their teams arrived at the _Hellios_ Space Station near the asteroid of Polis Massa. The imperials used it as a small base for transport of value materials. They took the remains of what it looked like a spiked beast that was a combination between flesh and metal. The main scientists performed an autopsy on the creature to learn of its biology. But in one of their process, they used high voltage to revive its heart so they could see how its heart worked.

But that was their mistake. At the second the creature was revived, it broke loose and killed most of the science team. Soon it's back started to grow until it formed another version of itself and detached from the original. The creature repeated this process until there were four creatures. The remaining science team was ordered to evacuate the station and then activate the Isolation protocol, so that the Empire will send reinforcements to re-capture the creatures.

Back on the station, Zeb punched the scientist Ezra interrogated.

-"You bastards! You're willing to let all these people die so that you can preserve your pet monsters?!" Zeb asked enraged as the scientist got up from the ground.

-"Yes, these people are disposable…for a greater cause." The scientist said coldly.

-"How can you say that? There are men, women and children in this place!" Sabine exclaimed but the scientist just chuckled in mock.

-"I should kill you!" Zeb shouted as he aimed his Bo-rifle at the scientist but Ezra stopped him from pulling the trigger.

 _ **-"We don't have time for this. We need to find the station's main system to reestablish the energy for the escape pods and the communications channel."**_ Ezra said.

-"Can't you hack into them to reestablish the energy like usual?" Sabine asked.

 _ **-"I could, but all the systems are shut down. I can't hack into something that's not online."**_ Ezra explained and then the lights of the station went down.

-"Ugh, now what?" Zeb asked as he took a flashlight and turned it on, so did Sabine. Then she looked at Ezra.

-"Need a light?" Sabine asked to her secret lover.

 _ **-"No thanks."**_ Ezra said, he had something of his own.

 _Nanovision enabled_

 _ **-"We need to find the switches to turn the lights back on. There was one near the research facility."**_ Ezra said as he grabbed a laser rifle.

-"There was also one in the cargo bay." Zeb said.

-"And one in the ventilation systems." Sabine applied as Ezra loaded his rifle.

 _ **-"Okay. Let's head back and lift the switches…it could probably help us to turn the lights on."**_ Ezra said and then he looked at the imperial science team.

 _ **-"Ok, Dr. Carter…"**_ Ezra said as he glared at the scientist he interrogated before.

-"How do you know me?" Dr. Carter asked.

 _ **-"I hacked on your profile before…You and your team stay here and don't do anything. Don't count on us to save you if you screw it up again."**_ Ezra said as he and his friends left.

As they walked through the hallways. They heard voices inside one of the doors they passed by.

 _-"What is that?!"_

 _*Growl*_

 _-"Shoot it! Shoot it!"_

 _*Shots*_

 _*Flesh being ripped apart*_

 _-"GHAAAAAAAA!"_

 _-"Blast it! RUN!"_

 _*Shots*_

 _-"Watch the door!"_

 _-"There's no use. It's coming through!"_

 _*Roar*_

 _*Shots*_

 _-"Agh! GYAAAA!"_

 _-"No! Please, NOOOOOO!"_

 _*Flesh being ripped apart*_

 _-"AAAHHH!"_

-"Oh, goodness. What was that?" Sabine asked shocked.

 _ **-"At a guess, one of the imperial patrol teams just encountered one of the creatures."**_ Ezra said as he reached for the door. He turned around to see his comrades and they had their weapons ready and they nodded. Since the lights were gone, Zeb and Sabine had to use a flashlight inside and Ezra would use his Nanosuit's Nanovision.

When he opened the door, they noticed a slaughter. Inside the room there were many corpses of Stormtroopers. Limbs, heads and torsos scattered around the ship. The walls, the floor and even the roof were covered with blood spots and there was even a skeleton arm hanging in a ventilation shaft that was opened, which the creature could've used to leave.

Zeb felt like he was about to puke, Sabine looked away from the violent scene in front of her and Ezra only stared at the slaughter.

 _ **-"We're gonna have to be careful this time."**_ Ezra said as he and his friends left the room. When they walked for a few more minutes, they started to hear growl near them. Sabine looked at her Tac/Com device in her wrist and she switched it into the radar mode, then her radar spotted an enemy close to them.

-"Oh…this isn't good." Zeb said as he had his Bo-rifle at hand. Ezra tried to find the creature in his suit's radar but it wasn't picking up anything. Before he could question himself on what to do now, he remembered what Ahsoka told him. To relay his trust in the Force.

He used it to sense the creature, then he opened his eyes beneath his visor and slowly turned around, he felt something…behind him.

 _-"GRHAAAAAAA!"_

The creature tackled Ezra into the ground and tried to stab its large claw into his chest. Zeb punched the creature away from Ezra but it made a small slice into Zeb's face. Then Ezra used the Force to push the creature away and made it trip against one of the many catwalks and it fell several floors below.

-"Ugh…I'd get a feeling that the fall won't hold him back." Zeb said and then the three rebels kept their way until they reached the catwalk that leaded to the cargo bay.

-"Okay. I'll take this one, you two get to the others." Zeb said as he reloaded his Bo-rifle.

 _ **-"Once we're all in position, we'll link up with our short range comms and lift the switches at the same time. Then we'll regroup at the system control room."**_ Ezra applied and the Lasat nodded.

-"Be careful, Zeb." Sabine said and Zeb gave her a thumbs up before he left.

 _ **-"He'll be fine, let's go."**_ Ezra said as he and Sabine headed to the ventilation shafts.

-"Okay, I got this one." Sabine said as she opened a ventilation shaft to get to the nearest control room.

 _ **-"Good."**_ Ezra said as he turned around to get to the research facility.

-"Prophet…" Sabine called and the padawan turned around to face her again.

-"…please be careful. If anything happens to you, I swear that the things loose in here won't be the scariest thing you'll see today." Sabine said softly and Ezra nodded.

When Prophet left, Sabine entered the ventilation shaft and started to walk while crouched into the control room. She kept her flashlight turned on and she kept her way. After a few steps she kept walking until she heard metal clanking and a small growl behind her. She turned around and aimed her flashlight to the direction the noises were coming from, but there was nothing.

-"Damn it, and this was supposed to be a simple mission." Sabine whispered as she kept moving forward.

Meanwhile, Zeb was in the cargo bay and used his flashlight to find the station's light's switch. When he found it, he ran close to it and he waited for his comrades to reach their objectives. As he waited, he looked at his datapad's radar and noticed three signals closing to him.

-"Oh, Karabast!" Zeb whispered as he aimed his Bo-rifle and flashlight at the darkness. But there was nothing there.

Meanwhile, Ezra found the light switch in the research facility. He heard a hiss behind him and turned around.

 _Maximum Armor_

Luckily his armor mode worked in time, for when he turned around one of the creatures was about to strike him down with its claws. The suit deflected the damage but it took a lot of energy to do that. Now the creature was about to strike Prophet again but he used the Force to push it away, but the creature entered into a ventilation shaft. That couldn't be good, since he remembered one of his comrades entered through a ventilation shaft as well.

 _ **-"Sabine…oh no."**_ Ezra whispered as he used his short range comm device.

 _ **-"This is Specter 6, I'm in position."**_ Ezra reported.

 _-"This is Specter 4, I'm in position as well."_ Zeb informed.

 _-"This is Specter 5, I'm almost there. Just a couple of seconds."_

 _ **-"Specter 5, get out of there! NOW!"**_ Ezra exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Sabine was still walking through the ventilation shafts as she heard what Ezra exclaimed.

-"Why? Is someth-" Sabine asked but she heard her Tac/Com Device on her wrist beeping and she noticed in her radar that something was getting close to her. She turned around and aimed her flashlight and she heard a loud hiss coming from the darkness. Without wasting more time, the Mandalorian started to move faster to reach her objective. She spotted the exit of the ventilation shaft and she started to move faster but the signal in her radar indicated that it was getting closer at her by the second. Soon, Sabine reached the shaft's exit and she launched herself into it, escaping the shaft.

But the creature was getting closer and the exit was opened, Sabine closed it and she jumped back as the monster's claws stabbed through the closed exit. The Mandalorian took off her blaster and shot at t to make the creature leave. Once her plan succeeded, she sat in the ground and let out a sighed.

-"This is Specter 5, I'm in position." Sabine informed as she kept sitting in the floor.

 _ **-"Acknowledged. Are you hurt?"**_ Ezra asked.

-"No, no. I just need to catch my breath." Sabine said as she got up.

 _-"Okay, we're all set."_ Zeb said through comms. The rebels grabbed the switches and they needed to coordinate their lifting to turn the lights back on.

 _ **-"On three. One, two, three!"**_ Ezra said and then the three rebels lifted the switches and the lights turned back on.

 _-"Whoo! We made it!"_ Sabine exclaimed through comms. Ezra was about to reply but his radar spotted something behind him.

-"Don't move, Prophet!"

Ezra turned around and he saw a group of Stormtroopers aimed their blasters at him.

-"You treacherous scum! You're under arrest!" The imperial captain exclaimed.

 _ **-"Gentlemen, we can discuss our disagreements later. But right now we need to find a way to stop the creatures crawling around in this station."**_ Ezra said as he raised his hands in surrender, knowing that it was useless to negotiate with simple troopers.

-"No, no. That won't happen. You're under arrest for treason and…" The captain exclaimed but since he and the rest of his squad were keeping their sights on the Prophet. Their target noticed something behind them.

 _ **-"Look out!"**_ Ezra shouted but the reaction of the imperial squad was too late, two of the creatures started to gut the imperials in and out. But that gave Ezra the opportunity to escape and regroup with his teammates. Soon he reunited with his comrades in the Station's main control room.

-"Hey, where were you?" Sabine asked as Ezra entered the room.

 _ **-"It doesn't matter. Are we ready?"**_ Ezra asked and Zeb nodded.

-"The systems work. But the Empire's isolation protocol is still active." Zeb said as Ezra started to type into the computer.

 _ **-"The isolation protocol seals the station at a high scale. The docking bays and escape exits are all blocked. And the communications are shut down. We can't transmit nor receive…I can deactivate it, but this protocol is highly encrypted that I could only reestablish either the escape exits or docking bays or the communications."**_ Ezra explained.

-"We're gonna need both to ensure our survival." Zeb explained. And he was right, they needed the escape pods to evacuate the people trapped inside their apartments in the station and they also needed the communications to contact the fleet.

 _ **-"True…but even if I override the protocol, I'd only get time to reestablish one of them before the protocol gets active again and shut everything down. Unless…Sabine, could you help me to reestablish the communications?"**_ Ezra asked and Sabine walked to a computer next to Ezra's.

-"Let me see what I can do." Sabine said as Ezra started to hack the isolation protocol. The encryption was difficult but the padawan managed to hack the encryption and he started to reactivate the escape doors in the docking bays and escape pods.

 _ **-"Alright, the hacking won't last long. Sabine, I need you to reestablish comms."**_ Ezra said and Sabine started to search for the station's comms in its server.

-"I got it. Reestablishing now." Sabine said as the communications started to work again.

-"Phew, we made it. We should head back and evacuate everyone." Zeb suggested.

-"Good thinking." Sabine replied.

The rebels were heading to the apartments' wing. But a roar was heard through the ventilation shafts.

-"Ugh. Blast it!" Zeb exclaimed as one of the creatures jumped out of a ventilation shaft in the roof. It started to growl before it launched itself at Ezra and tackled him into the trash disposer room. Ezra punched the creature hard in the face and it fell out cold.

 _ **-"Thank the Force…"**_ Ezra whispered as he was about to leave the trash disposer but the door sealed itself before he could leave.

-"Prophet!" Sabine and Zeb exclaimed as they tried to open the door.

He noticed his friends trying to open the door through the door's windows. He was about to do the same until he heard a voice through the station's speakers.

 _-"Well, well, well…it seems I caught the Prophet."_

Ezra had his opened wide beneath his visor. He knew that voice recently…it was Dr. Carter. He and his must've sneak into the control room after the rebels left it.

 _ **-"Carter! What the hell are you doing?!"**_ Ezra asked as the holographic image of Dr. Carter appeared in front of him.

 _-"You see. If my team and I manage to leave this station and give our report. We would probably be punished if our superiors, or Lord Vader or even the Emperor discovered that we encountered you, our failed experiment, inside this place. But there will be no punishment for us…if you were never here or if you died before we met you."_ Carter said with an evil smirk on his face.

The Lasat and the Mandalorian heard what Carter just said.

-"You bastard! Let him out!" Sabine yelled as she was banging on the door. But Carter emitted a small evil laugh.

 _-"Tell me, Prophet. Are you related to the quote 'In space, no one can hear you scream'? "_ Carter asked but Ezra didn't respond. He was still glaring at him.

 _-"…No? I thought so. Well, you are about to find out."_ Carter said as his holographic image disappeared and an alarm started to ring.

 _-"Alert. Blast door opening, clear the area."_

Ezra noticed another door behind him, which directed everything to open space once it opened…which it did.

 _ **-"Argh!"**_ Ezra exclaimed as he tried to hang into something but it was too late. He and the unconscious creature were send into space.

-"NOOOOOOO!" Sabine screamed as she saw how her friend and lover was being pulled into space, he started to float away from the station. And now, he was drifting in wide space…no one could hear him now.

 **To be continued…**


	8. Gods and Monsters part 3

**Chapter 8: Gods and Monsters: Escape**

Cold.

That is what anyone could feel once they're in the middle of space, drifting without a destination, condemned to die frozen or of asphyxiation or of starve and even to be forced to somehow commit suicide.

Drifting in space, where no one could hear you scream. Ezra Bridger/The Prophet should be experiencing. Cold, desperation, fear. But he doesn't, all he feels now is sadness and anger. Sadness because he's out here, and not in there with his comrades, who are now alone facing both the monsters and the imperials inside the _Hellios_ station. He felt anger for being so useless right now. He cursed to himself, he was supposed to be the ultimate battle machine. And yet, here he was. Stuck in space. He could use the suit's boosters to float back into the station, if they weren't damaged by the Stalker monster he encountered before he got blasted in space. He tried to contact his comrades, but Dr. he was far away from the station to contact Zeb or Sabine with his short range comms.

With nothing else in his mind to do, Ezra closed his eyes beneath his visor and he waited for the end. Praying that his friends could forgive him.

Meanwhile, inside the station. Sabine and Zeb kept looking through the window when Ezra had been blasted into the vast space a few seconds ago. Zeb closed his eyes in anger, looking away from the window.

-"Blast it…I'm sorry for saying this, but we have to go." Zeb as he saw his Mandalorian friend still staring into space, placing her hand in the glass, and then she faced to the ground.

-"I lost him…I lost him again." Sabine whispered and Zeb frowned in concern.

-"I'm sorry, but-" Zeb started and then Sabine took her helmet off and glared at Zeb. She was putting an inhuman strength to hold her tears back. She would not allow anyone to see her cry, not anymore.

-"But what? We have to move on?! We lost him once! Don't you understand?! We can't let him out there! There must be something we can do!" Sabine shouted and Zeb sighed, placing a hand on her shoulder.

-"I know…and I know the kid pretty well to know what he'd say right now. We have to evacuate the people inside this place, we can't let them die in here. Besides, I bet Prophet can survive out there for a good amount of time. With that suit he's more a machine than-" Zeb explained but Sabine slapped him in the face.

-"Don't you ever call him a machine! He's still our Ezra!" Sabine said angry and Zeb frowned in pain.

-"Sorry. We're losing time, we have to get these people out of here. It's what he would've done." Zeb said as Sabine sighed and placed her helmet back on her head.

-"Let's go." Sabine said as she and the Lasat headed to find the civilians.

Back into space, Ezra kept drifting away from the station.

 _-"Surrender an option, is not."_

 _ **-"What?"**_ Ezra asked as he opened his eyes beneath his visor.

 _-"Fight back, you must."_

 _ **-"Who said that?"**_ Ezra asked again looking around in the endless space.

 _-"If return to your destiny, you want…use the Force, you must."_

 _ **-"The Force?"**_ Ezra asked.

 _-"Your trust in your suit, you have placed. Forgot the ways of the Jedi, you have. To survive and defeat the Empire, trust in the Force, you have to."_

Ezra looked down at his hands, and then he placed his sights back on the Hellios Station. If what the voice in his head said is true, could he go back? Then Ezra aimed his hand at the station and started to use the force to pull himself back into it. But there was no use.

 _ **-"Ugh…I can't."**_ Ezra said.

 _-"To use the Force at that great magnitude, focus you must. Your mind filled with anger, is. Let your mind clear itself. Into what you desire to save, concentrate."_

Ezra looked at the station again. He aimed his hand at it again and started to use the Force again. This time he cleared his mind from any other thought except for what he was concentrating in. Save his friends, that was his goal. To save Zeb and Sabine…He had to go back to them…to her.

Then Ezra was shocked for what he was doing. Instead of pulling himself to the station, he was pulling the entire station to him. He used his visor to confirm it. And it was true, the station was moving away from its exact coordinates.

He was just a few inches away but soon the station stopped moving, Ezra used a lot of his own strength and energy from the Nanosuit to do that, he was tired. But he couldn't reach it yet, so he used the force again just to rip out a comms array from the station. Once he did that, he step on it and used it as a platform to jump back into the station. He entered through one of the maintance doors and he was back inside.

Meanwhile, Sabine and Zeb were leading every single civilian trapped in the station to the escape pods.

-"Okay. Last one, c'mon!" Sabine shouted as a group of civilians was heading to the escape pod, but one of them was shot in the back and fell dead to the ground.

-"What the?!" Zeb exclaimed and they saw who shot that man.

-"If anyone is stepping into that pod, it's us." Dr. Carter said as and his science team were holding a blasters and aiming them at the rebels.

-"Why you…" Zeb cursed as he aimed his Bo-rifle at the imperial scientist.

Before anyone could shoot, one of Carter's team was dragged into an air shaft as he screamed before being silence by a roar and a slice. Then a creature emerged from the shaft and two more burst from the main door.

-"Go! Go now!" Sabine shouted to the civilians, it was their chance to escape. Which they did so.

With all the civilians evacuated, the rebels now had to get to the dropship they came with before and leave this place. But first they had to get passed the monsters. But they didn't attacked neither the rebels nor the imperials. Incredibly, one of the creatures spoke.

 _-"The Reclaimer…"_

Then they ran away back into the shafts.

-"Okay…what was that?" Sabine asked and Zeb shrugged. Then Dr. Carter aimed his blaster at Zeb.

-"You filthy pieces of garbage! You have doomed us all!" Carter yelled.

-"Us? You started it by reviving those things!" Sabine yelled at the doctor. But then an alarm started to sound.

 _-"Warning. Quantum reactor damaged. Imminent destruction in T-minus 10 minutes."_

-"Karabast! We have to get out of here!" Zeb exclaimed but Dr. Carter frowned about his statement.

-"You are not going anywhere!" Carter yelled as he was about to pull the trigger.

-"We don't have time for this!" Sabine said and she threw one of her Miracles in front of the Carter and his team, apparently killing them. Then Zeb and her left to the hangar. During their way they found a lot of Stormtroopers lying dead on the floor. One of them having a giant hole in his chest. Before they could reach the hangar, the door that led to it was locked.

-"Can you open it?" Zeb asked as Sabine sighed.

-"I could. But it may take a while…I miss him right now." Sabine said as she opened the door's controls and started to grab its wires.

-"We all do, but we need to move now." Zeb said.

Unknown to the rebels, one of the creatures was heading to them through the same corridor they passed by. But once the creature got really close to the corpse of the Stormtrooper that had a hole in his chest. When the monster crouched to be silent. It got its jaw close to the hole in the trooper's corpse and suddenly, the cannon of a blaster came out of the whole and blasted the creature's head.

-"What was that?" Sabine asked as she and Zeb headed to where the blast noise came from. They noticed one of the Stalker's dead on the floor.

-"That thing wasn't there before…" Zeb said as he pointed at the monster's corpse.

-"Yeah…but who shot it?" Sabine asked and then they noticed the blaster cannon through the dead trooper's hole, soon it got pushed outside the hole and the corpse was being removed from beneath. Then the Lasat and the Mandalorian were shocked to see who emerged from the floor by punching a part of it away.

 _ **-"Did ya miss me?"**_ Ezra said after he stood up from the floor from which he emerged.

-"You're alive!" Sabine said and she launched herself into the Prophet and wrapped her arms around him.

 _ **-"It'll take more than being blasted into space to stop me."**_ Ezra said chuckling and then Zeb hit him on the back.

-"You lucky runt! I knew you'd make it back." Zeb said as Ezra let go of Sabine.

 _ **-"We'll chat more about it later. But first, let's get out of here."**_ Ezra suggested and his friends nodded at him in agreement.

When they arrived to the hangar. They noticed their dropship intact until one of the creatures was above it and it sliced a container's line that was hanging above the dropship. When it fell, it crushed the rebels' only hope of escaping.

-"Now what?" Zeb asked.

 _ **-"I thought something like this would happen. So when I got back, I used its comms system to call the base and ask for the extraction team. They'll be here in five minutes."**_ Ezra informed.

-"Is there anything you can't do?" Sabine asked teasing Ezra.

 _ **-"Maybe. We'll discuss it after we leave this place."**_ Ezra said as he felt a disturbance in the Force, as well that his suit's radar was picking up something.

He turned around and saw Dr. Carter. Still alive but wih some burns on his body after Sabine threw one of her Miracles in front of him a few minutes ago.

 _ **-"You…"**_ Ezra said as the doctor aimed his blaster at him.

-"I thought I killed you…but I guess I'll have to do it again." Carter said but Ezra pushed him with the Force and made him collide against a fuel tank and it broke. Staining the doctor with fuel.

 _ **-"I had it with you…"**_ Ezra said as he grabbed one of his now destroyed dropship's parts that was ignited in fire and threw it at the doctor. The fire consumed him until he stopped his screams of pain and fear.

-"Prophet, you just…" Zeb said shocked at what the youngest member of the Ghost crew just did. Ezra may had changed a year ago. But he was still a kid, it was shocking to see what he just did.

Then one of the creatures jumped in front of Ezra. It roared at him and Ezra took out his lightsaber and ignited it.

 _-"Reclaimer…"_

Ezra opened his eyes wide in shock beneath his visor, he never heard one of these creatures speak. And he wondered why it called him Reclaimer? But before he could've move, Ezra screamed of pain as he held his head with his hands, letting go of his lightsaber.

Sabine noticed this and she started to shoot at the creature but her shots started to bounce away from the creature. It hissed at the Mandalorian and it launched itself against her but it got punched away by Prophet.

The Nanosuit's wielder grabbed his lightsaber and charged at the monster. But to everyone's amazement, this _Ceph_ creature blocked Ezra's attack with its claw. Apparently, these creatures' blades are immune to laser attacks. Either from blasters or a lightsaber.

Ezra noticed this and the _Ceph_ started a barrage of slices, which all of them were being blocked by the padawan's lightsaber.

Zeb and Sabine were aiming at the monster but Ezra stopped them from doing so.

 _ **-"Don't! We don't have much time, contact the extraction team. Send them our coordinates!"**_ Ezra said as he struggled to keep the monster's claw away with his weapon.

Then Zeb noticed from the window, a rebel dropship had exited from hyperspace.

-"Here's our ticket out of here!" Zeb exclaimed.

-"Prophet, c'mon!" Sabine shouted but Ezra kept fighting against the monster. Keeping the defense since the _Ceph_ never ceased its strikes.

 _ **-"Keep going. I'll be there in a moment."**_ Ezra said as he blocked another slice.

-"No! I'm not gonna lose you again!" Sabine shouted but still, Ezra kept fighting the _Ceph._

 _ **-"You won't. Now go!"**_ Ezra shouted at her. Sabine groaned of frustration but she did what he said and she, alongside Zeb, headed to the docking bay, since the extraction dropship would land there.

When the rebel ship entered the docking bay and opened its doors, the Lasat and the Mandalorian rushed inside. Hera was checking the ship's controls and soon Sabine rushed into the cockpit.

-"It's good to see you're ok. Where's Prophet?" Hera asked and Sabine took her helmet off.

-"He's on his way. But we need to leave, now! He'll catch up with us." Sabine said. Hera tried to argue at first but she started to pilot the ship away from the station.

Its self-destruct sequence was now in 15 seconds and Ezra kept fighting the Ceph.

 _00:10_

Ezra used the Force to push the Ceph away, but it stabbed its claws to the floor and regained its balance.

 _00:09_

The Ceph tackled Ezra to the ground.

 _00:05_

It step on his chest and roared at him, then it raised its claw to stab at Prophet.

 _00:04_

Ezra dodged the blow that was directed to his head.

 _00:03_

The padawan turned his head to his right side and noticed one of the windows of the station starting to break.

 _00:02_

He deactivated his lightsaber and aimed it at the window.

 _00:01_

He shot at the window, breaking it. And space dragged him and the creature outside. Ezra could feel a déjà vu in this instant.

 _00:00_

The station started to suffer inner explosions, as it started to collapse and being torn apart by the intense heat of the explosions. Prophet was drifting away again and this time, the Ceph was close to him. It had noticed him and it used one of the rubles to impulse itself against Prophet but he managed to evade the creature thanks to one of his Nanosuit's abilities.

 _Cloak engaged_

The Ceph started to sniff around but then it had frozen as a blue light blade had pierced its chest. Then Ezra deactivate his cloak mode and raised his lightsaber, cutting the Ceph in half. The monster's gone, but the station's still blowing up.

 _ **-"Extract dropship, this is Specter 6. Follow my coordinates and pick me up."**_ Ezra said.

 _-"Roger that, Specter 6."_ Hera said as she piloted the dropship near enough for Ezra to get inside without a problem.

 _-"Specter 6, this is Specter 1. I'm opening the gate."_ Kanan said as the ship's door opened and Ezra could see Kanan wearing an oxygen mask.

-"Prophet. Take my hand!" Kanan said as he extended his hand and his padawan took it and he entered the dropship. With Ezra aboard, Hera shut the door and flied away from the station, as its inner explosions became far more unstable and it exploded completely into one single boom.

Once they were away from the station, Hera set the coordinates to go back to the rebel HQ. Meanwhile, Kanan was heading to the cockpit to talk to Hera.

-"How are they?" Hera asked as Kanan took a seat next to her.

-"They're all fine. Prophet's giving his summary of the mission to Rex and Echo." Kanan said as Hera used the ship's auto-pilot.

-"I told you they would make it back safe and sound." Hera said smirking and Kanan rolled his eyes.

-"I know. I know." Kanan said, raising his arms in defeat.

Meanwhile, Ezra was sitting in one of the dropship's seats, with Sabine beside him. She was sitting as well and she had her head rest on his shoulder.

-"What a day." Sabine whispered.

-"Yeah. Intense…" Ezra said. His voice sounding normal since he had his visor and mask retracted.

-"…and Zeb…" Ezra said, gaining the Lasat's attention.

-"…you won't be able to blackmail Sabine now." Ezra said smirking and Zeb's eyes grew. He checked his datapad and he couldn't find the picture he took of Sabine and Ezra kissing on the training room.

-"What the?! How did you…?" Zeb said and Ezra chuckled.

-"I hacked into your datapad before we arrived at the _Hellios._ " Ezra said and Zeb started to groan and Sabine giggled at this.

-"Thanks." Sabine said and Ezra nodded.

The dropship could take a few hours since it was out of energy. Luckily Ezra found a way to re-drive the energy but it needed to charge up. Once it was full they could go back into hyperspace and return to the base. So everyone decided to take a break…Ezra was still sitting on his seat and Sabine had fallen asleep next to him, her head still resting on his shoulder. Rex and Echo were sleeping quietly but Zeb was snoring loudly. It was amazing that everyone could sleep with all the noise the Lasat was making.

Ezra didn't sleep at all. He was thinking on the recent events. He needed to talk to Kanan but if he headed to the cockpit. He could wake Sabine up, and he didn't want to do that. So he used his bond with his master.

 _-"Kanan…"_

 _-"What is it, Prophet?"_

 _-"We have to talk."_

 _-"About what?"_

 _-"About a vision that I had…and the Empire isn't the only threat to the galaxy…not anymore."_

 **To be continued…**


	9. Seek of guidance

**Chapter 9: Seek of guidance**

-"Prophet. Kanan told me you had to tell us about a threat bigger than the Empire. Is that true?" Ahsoka asked as Ezra was retracting his visor and mask. It has been three days since the incident in the _Hellios_ Station. Ezra/The Prophet had spent the other two days either training or meditating with his master. Well, that was when Sabine didn't dragged him to train with her or just invite him into her room and peck him to death.

Kanan told Ezra that whatever he wanted to talk about after the _Hellios_ incident, they had to talk about it with Ahsoka. She was away in a reunion for the three days that Prophet returned from the station.

Now that the former Jedi arrived, Kana told her that the Prophet might have seen a new threat, one much more deadly than the Empire.

-"Yes. I'm afraid so." Ezra said as Ahsoka gave him a weird look.

-"Back on the _Hellios._ My team and I found something. It looked like a piece of a ship's hull. I tried to scan it but there wasn't anything on the data…like the material of that metal scrap wasn't on any record of the galaxy." Ezra explained.

-"Wait, wait. You say that you found a metal scrap which's material was registered in the galaxy's records?" Kanan asked and Ezra nodded.

-"And the Empire found remains of an ancient, now extinct, alien race. According to what the Empire found about these creatures. They existed even before the war between the old Republic and the Sith Empire. They call this creature's races the Ceph." Ezra explained again.

-"I'm sorry. But if it's an extinct race. Then why should we worry?" Ahsoka asked.

-"Because the Empire found one of them and managed to revive it. Once it was revived, it multiplied itself and they were on the loose." Ezra said and both Jedis in front of him were shocked.

-"We…managed to destroy two of them. But I'm not sure what happened with the other two, one of them got blasted into space...and I don't know if the last one survived the explosion." Ezra applied, looking at the ground. Ahsoka smiled and placed her hand on her shoulder.

-"Hey. It doesn't matter. Judging that two of them are missing. They're probably drifting away in space now." Ahsoka reassured the padawan but he just moved away to face the glass that showed the jungles of Yavin 4.

-"The monsters aren't the problem. When I touched that metal scrap, it had the same nanites of my suit." Ezra said and Kanan opened his eyes wide.

-"What? You mean it was made from the same material as your suit?" Kanan asked him. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

-"Yeah…and when I touched it. I had a vision. No, more like memories…of what the Ceph life used to be. And then I and a vision from…" Ezra said but he stopped. Just then, Sabine was passing by and she noticed the briefing room's door opened, with Ezra, Kanan and Ahsoka inside.

She assumed it was an important debriefing so she couldn't interfere, but she got her back on the wall and got close enough to hear their conversation.

-"A vision from who? Prophet…What did you see?" Ahsoka asked.

-"What did he saw? Does it have something to do with what happened to him after he touched that piece of metal scrap?" Sabine whispered to herself, then she decided to keep listening.

-"…From the Alpha Ceph." Ezra said as he turned around to look at them. Kanan gave him a questioning look.

-"The Alpha Ceph…that's what I call to the most powerful Ceph alien. I saw him, and he showed me a glimpse of the future." Ezra confessed, but neither Kanan nor Ahsoka said anything.

-"He knows what drives me. What I believe…something I told someone once." The padawan kept talking and Sabine started to frown as she kept listening to what Ezra was saying, she was starting to get worried.

-"That being a good soldier, comes down to one thing. To one single question: What are you prepared to sacrifice?" Ezra said but none of the Jedis spoke.

-"When they came to me with the Nanosuit. I sacrificed Ezra Bridger, the man I was, to become Prophet. When my own flesh and blood will hold me back, I'll sacrifice that too. Replace it, like a spare part." Ezra said.

-"What do you mean to replace your flesh and blood?" Kanan asked with a tone of anger.

-"I've foreseen it. It will happen." Ezra said as he turned away from them to look through the window again. And his visor and mask got back into his face.

 _ **-"Victory costs. Every time you pay a little more…but when you've sacrificed everything you had, to become a perfect, cold, hard, logical machine…and that machine fails. What happens then? When Prophet fails, what's left?"**_ Ezra said but no one could answer that question. Then the Nanosuit wielder turned around to face his masters.

 _ **-"I saw a glimpse of what's coming…and there was nothing left of me to stop it."**_ __

Ahsoka frowned as she heard those words. Kanan's expression turned into worry and Sabine let out a small and low gasp. She was wondering what Ezra meant? That he saw himself die in the future?

 _ **-"If we are to stop this from happening. We're gonna need to send some teams to checking up on any possible Ceph activity and…"**_ Ezra started but Ahsoka raised her hand to him, signaling him to stop talking.

-"Listen, Prophet. I can understand what you saw. But I need you to concentrate on the real enemy. The Empire's the main threat to the galaxy now. We can't afford to send our teams to find something that probably isn't there. Your visions may be right, but we can't risk any of our resources. Not when we're doing great against the imperials." Ahsoka explained and Ezra sighed beneath his helmet.

 _ **-"I understand. But perhaps we can…"**_ Ezra said but Ahsoka interrupted him again.

-"I said no, Prophet. And that's an order." Ahsoka frowned as she spoke. Ezra nodded and then he left.

When he exited the room, he felt a hand grabbing his arm. He turned around and saw Sabine looking at him with a worried expression.

 _ **-"I'll assume that you heard all of that."**_ Ezra and his Mandalorian friend nodded her head.

-"Is it true? Are…are you gonna die?" Sabine asked and the padawan just sighed.

 _ **-"Figure I will."**_ Ezra said, attempting to joke. But the only thing he did, was to make Sabine near the border of tears.

-"You moron." Sabine said as she hugged him and she buried her face into his chest.

-"I've lost you once. I don't want to lose you again…" Sabine whispered and Ezra placed his arms on her back.

-"…three days ago. When you got blasted into space. I…I got scared. I couldn't bear to the think of living my life without you again." Sabine said, but this time she was glaring at him. Almost to obligate him to keep alive.

 _ **-"Sabine. I understand what you mean, and the last thing I would want is to leave your side or the crew's. I don't know if I'll die sooner or later. But as far as I know, when a Jedi has a vision, it tends to become true. One way or another."**_ Ezra said and the Mandalorian girl in front of him sighed. Sabine let go of him and stared at him.

-"So what would you do now?" Sabine asked and Ezra merely scratched the back of his head.

 _ **-"I have something in mind. It's risky, and I may get into troubles because of it."**_ Ezra said as he proceeded to walk away, and Sabine was walking next to him.

-"Get you into troubles? Heh, whatever happened to the real Prophet? You know, mister 'do what you have to do and follow every instruction' and stuff? " Sabine teased and she heard the boy next to her chuckle.

 _ **-"Well, you said you liked Ezra Bridger better. That is something he would've done. Am I right?"**_ Ezra said teasing her back and Sabine blushed a little.

-"Touché. So what's your plan?" Sabine asked and Ezra retracted the visor and mask from his face.

-"The commander said there's a lot of imperial activities in most of the systems in the galaxy. Therefor I'm not allow to participate in any non-essential missions, in case I get captured and the Empire tries to make a copy of my Nanosuit or control me or whatever. So far, I'm kinda grounded." Ezra said and Sabine made a small giggle.

-"So you're planning on getting away for a while?" Sabine asked smiling and Ezra smiled as well.

-"You can say so, to find some real Jedi training." Ezra said and Sabine stopped and looked at him with a confused look.

-"I'm done training and meditating here. Don't get me wrong, I appreciate what Kanan and Ahsoka did for me. I owe them a great debt for teaching me the ways of the Force. But let's face it, Sabine. I won't be able to learn much from them…Ahsoka left the Jedi order, and Kanan wasn't a Jedi Knight before, he was still an apprentice back then. If I'm to learn about being a Jedi seriously, I need to find someone a lot wiser." Ezra explained.

-"And you have someone in mind?" Sabine asked again.

-"Yeah. After Order 66, not many Jedi survived but some did. And there's one who I think it's still alive and could help me." Ezra said. Sabine's confused look didn't disappear.

-"I have a lead that he might be on Tatooine. So that's where I'm going." Ezra said as he was making his way to the docking bay to find a dropship and head for Tatooine.

Once inside the dropship, he turned all the controls on and he departed away from Yavin 4. He set the coordinates to Tatooine and he waited for the lightspeed's hyper drive to charge up.

 _ **-"I must admit I'm not surprised to see you here."**_ Ezra said as he turned around to find Sabine. Then she crossed her arms and smirked beneath her helmet.

-"Did you seriously believed that I would've let you go all by yourself? Wherever you go, I'll be right next to you." Sabine declared, more like she threatened him. That declaration made Ezra feel a little bit nervous.

 _ **-"I would've tried to talk you down and let me go alone…but you're too stubborn to listen to me most of the time. I guess I'll just have to deal with you."**_ Ezra said and Sabine chuckled.

-"You can say the sweetest things to a girl." Sabine teased as she got close to him and took a seat next to him. Before the hyper drive was fully charged, Prophet's dropship received a transmission from the base in Yavin 4.

 _-"Who the bloody hell is piloting that ship?!"_

 _ **-"Hera**_ _ **. It's me."**_ Ezra said.

 _-"Prophet? What are you doing?"_ Hera asked through comms.

 _ **-"I'm sorry, Hera. But there's something I have to do."**_ Ezra said and he was hoping Hera would understand. But she was like a mother to him so he pretty much knew what she would say.

 _-"I don't care! You turn that ship back right now, young man!"_ Hera said, still talking to him like if he was a child.

 _ **-"No, Hera! I'm sorry but I won't! I'm not a kid anymore, and there's something I have to figure out by myself. I'm not betraying you guys, I'm just going to find some guidance."**_ Ezra said and Hera did not respond. He started to feel guilty, he thought he might've yelled at Hera. And he didn't want to make her feel sad nor offended. In response he only heard a giving up sighed from the comms.

- _"Alright, Prophet. I'll trust you on this one."_ Hera said, and her tone was as cheerful as always.

 _ **-"Thanks, Hera."**_ Ezra said, relief he wasn't as rude as he thought.

-"Don't worry, Hera. I'll keep this kid away from trouble." Sabine said as she joined the conversation, placing her arms around Ezra's shoulders as she said that.

 _-"Oh, Sabine. You're there too. Okay, you can go. But I'm not gonna let the two of you do anything, I already know about your little affair."_ Hera said as Ezra's expression turned into shock.

 _ **-"Did you tell her?"**_ Ezra asked as he turned to his side to face Sabine, his tone sounding a little bit mad.

-"Well…" Sabine said nervously.

 _-"Of course she did. So that's why I won't let any of you get any funny ideas, he'll keep me informed."_ Hera said as a beeping sound came from behind the two rebels. When Ezra turned around he saw Chopper beeping loudly, like if he was annoyingly greeting them.

 _ **-"Chopper?"**_

-"Chopper?!"

 _-"He'll keep you two away from any funny ideas. Well, have a nice trip, toddles."_ Hera said as she ended the comms transmission.

-"SYNDULLA! Why you!" Sabine shouted but the dropship's hyper drive was fully charged and it blasted into hyperspace, stopping the Mandalorian from finishing her curse.

After two minutes, Chopper was checking the navigation controls and Sabine was without her helmet and with an annoyed expression. Ezra was just sitting there.

-"So…who's that Jedi master you're trying to find?" Sabine asked, breaking the awkward silence.

 _ **-"I've searched through the galaxy's data. And there's an old man who might be a surviving Jedi, hiding from the Empire."**_ Ezra said as he looked at Sabine, then he retracted the visor and mask from his face.

-"And that is?" Sabine asked again.

-"His name was Obi-Wan Kenobi. He'd probably be using a different name by now. So we better search anywhere possible." Ezra explained and Sabine smirked as she got off her seat and took a seat on Ezra's lap, she wrapped her arms around his neck and she had her eyes locked with his.

-"Well, we'll have enough time for that until we get there. Until then, you're all mine, Prophet." Sabine said smirking and Ezra made a small smirk and both kissed. Chopper turned around and saw them, then he started to beep loudly. Sabine broke her kiss with Ezra and she glared at the astro-droid.

-"Shut up, Chopper." Sabine said and she planted her lips on Ezra's again.

 **To be continued…**


End file.
